Inimigos reais, Namorados virtuais
by Lillyth
Summary: [amo essa fic, mas tah dificil...]Kagome e Inuyasha se conheciam e se odiavam, eram bem diferentes um do outro, ela era a mais inteligente e também a menos popular, ao contrário dele, que era o mais popular mas nem tão inteligente como elaa... [Para Lena]
1. Encontros e discussões

** Inimigos reais, namorados virtuais**

**_Para Lena_**

****

**Falas em **_itálico_**: conversa pela internet**

' ' **pensamentos**

**Falas seguidas por travessão (-): conversa ao vivo**

** Resumo: **_Kagome e Inuyasha se conheciam e se odiavam, eram bem diferentes um do outro, ela era a mais inteligente e também a menos popular, ao contrário dele, que era o mais popular mas nem tão inteligente como ela. Ao entrarem numa sala de bate-papo reservada se apaixonam, sem saber, é claro, quem são. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles souberem da verdade?_

** Capítulo 1 – Encontros e discussões**

Kagome Higurashi era uma jovem muito dedicada aos estudos e adorava estar com os amigos. Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Normal para uma moça de dezessete anos. Mas o que ela mais gostava de fazer, era sentar em frente ao seu computador, e ficar conversando com um certo rapaz que conhecera numa sala de bate-papo na internet.

Quase todos os dias eles se encontravam e ficavam conversando por horas sem se importar com o sono, ou com qualquer outra coisa. Suas conversas eram sempre cheias de vida, às vezes eles se declaravam, e às vezes também adoravam brigar, mas no final, sempre acabavam bem. Para Kagome, ele era seu príncipe encantado, como nos vários filmes melosos que já havia visto. Ele próprio já havia chateado ela por isso:

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_Feh! Fala sério, vc assiste essas porkrias! ¬¬' Vc deve c mt baka msm!XD Brinkdra tah?Eu te adoro!_

Ele era a Youkai17, uma vez ela perguntou o porque e ele respondeu:

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_Eu uso esse nick pq eu gosto da história Feudal, e adorava ouvir meu pai me contar histórias sobre os gigantes e poderosos Youkais da época, e o n° 17 é a minha idade, mas isso vc jah sabe...E pq o seu eh Miko-K?_

O apelido dela era quase pelo mesmo motivo:

_**Miko-K diz:** _

_Eu tbm adoro a Era Feudal, e a minha casa eh em um templo, por isso meu avô vive dizendo q nessa era, eu era uma Miko, e q eu aparentemente, ainda tnho os poderes dela... ¬¬' eu mereço o meu avô!_

Eles nunca disseram um pro outro quais eram os seus nomes. Ambos haviam feito um pacto de não revela-los até o dia em que finalmente iriam se encontrar, o que na verdade, Kagome não queria que acontecesse, com medo de que o "encanto" que eles sentiam acabasse.

Eles não sabiam, mas não só moravam na mesma cidade, como também estudavam na mesma escola. Todos os dias se viam, mas nunca trocaram nenhuma palavra, a não ser ofensas, por um simples motivo, ele era o garoto mais popular do colégio, tinha olhos violetas e os cabelos negros assim como os seus, e também eram compridos, justamente por ser bem diferente dos outros garotos, era considerado o mais bonito e cobiçado, enquanto ela, era apenas uma CDF, que mal saia de casa, e nunca tinha namorado ninguém, que sequer passaria perto de ser como Kikyou, a namorada de seu "príncipe". Ela era a garota mais bonita e mais metida de todo o colégio. Tinha os cabelos escuros e iam até a cintura, e os olhos azuis, assim como os de Kagome.

Que idiota! Você não acha? – perguntou para o rapaz ao lado, seu amigo Miroku, depois de vê-lo se gabando com os amigos por conquistar mais uma garota.

Se você está dizendo...Eu prefiro mil vezes ficar olhando a namorada dele, ela é uma gata! Aliás, ela parece um pouco com você – desviando o olhar ora para Kikyou, ora para Kagome.

Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, repita isso! Entendeu!

Desculpa! – encolhendo os ombros em forma de rendição – Por que você tem tanta raiva dele?

Ora, como se já não bastasse ele ficar se achando o melhor em tudo, vive me enchendo, e vive com aqueles idiotas que adoram nos zoar.

Epa! Peraí, me zoa? Ninguém me zoa, todos me adoram!

Tá legal, vou fingir que acredito ¬¬... – eles já adentravam pela sala de aula.

Escuta! E o seu namoradinho?

Quem?

Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando Kagome! Do "Youkai17" é claro, - debochando do apelido - por acaso você tem outro namorado e não me contou? – fazendo cara de indignado.

Engraçadinho...Você sabe muito bem que não, e além disso, ele não é meu namorado, nós nem ao menos nos conhecemos pessoalmente.

Isso porque você não quer...

Eu não quero mesmo, vai que depois de saber como a minha vida é chata e como eu sou feia e desprezada, me dá um _fora virtual..._Prefiro continuar do jeito que está!

Você é uma boba!

Eu concordo plenamente – puderam ouvir uma voz atrás de si, e quando se viraram, encontraram ninguém menos que Inuyasha.

Não só boba, como uma inútil, nem namorado tem... – dessa vez foi a voz de Kikyou que foi ouvida.

Deixem-me em paz, não estou com animo pra discutir hoje... – virando para o lado.

Mas é tão bom te ver irritada!

Concordo plenamente com você Inu!

Vamos embora Miroku... – arrastando o garoto para o outro lado da sala sem nem mesmo perguntar se ele queria ir com ela enquanto ouvia os risos de Inuyasha e da outra garota.

O restante da aula foi tranqüilo, apesar de Kagome estar sendo bombardeada por várias bolinhas de papel e aviõezinhos feitos por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Inuyasha.

A primeira coisa que a garota fez após as aulas, foi ir diretamente ao seu computador ver se conseguia encontrar o seu precioso _namorado virtual_.

**_Youkai17 diz:_**

_Nossa! Eu pensei q vc ñ ia aparecer hj, jah tava com saudade!_

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Eu tbm tava morrendo d saudade d vc_

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Então, o q vc ta fazendo?_(pergunta clássica, eu odeio, mas, faze oq...)

_**Youkai diz:**_

_Agora?_

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Eh!_

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_Pensando em vc, o q + poderia ser..._(q fofo! Pq ngm fala isso pra mim? ¬¬')

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Seu bobo! rsrs_

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_E vc?_

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Na verdade, eu devia tah fazendo um trabalho super chato d geog. Mas, sab como eh, eu sempre enrolo pra faze XP_

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_Q coincidência, eu tbm...(Dã! q coincidência não?)_

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Então eu acho melhor nós irmos fazer logo!_

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_Tm razão, infelizmente..._

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Eu sempre tnho razão bobinho! XP_

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_Ñ é bem assim ñ mas eu vo dexa passa dessa vez...e vc jah decidiu c vamos nos encontrar?_

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Eu acho melhor não_

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_Pq? Eu tô doido pra conhece vc, nós jah conversamos há meses, e eu sinto que qnd estivermos frente a frente, algma coisa vai acontecer...por acaso vc tah com medo d me ver e se espantar eh?rsrs_

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Ñ eh nd disso, e vc sabe mt bem, eu só, ñ acho q vc vá gostar d mim..._

_**Youkai17 diz:**_

_Eu ñ me interesso c vc eh bonita ou feia, eu gosto do seu jeito de ser, vc eh tão diferente das garotas do meu colégio, elas são todas fúteis e mesquinhas_

_**Miko-K diz:**_

_Eh, eu sei como eh isso, vc tbm eh mt diferent dos garotos q eu conheço...Mas msm eu tbm querendo t conhecer, acho melhor deixar pra outra ocasião, agora eu tnho msm q faz aquele trab d geog, e vc tbm, xau_

**Youkai17 diz:**

_Msm?_

**Miko-K diz:**

_Eh!_

**Youkai17 diz:**

_Entaum tah neh, faze oq? Xau_

**Miko-K diz:**

_Bj _

**Youkai17 diz:**

_Vários p/ vc_

Ela desligou o computador com muita vontade de continuar conversando com ele, seu querido desconhecido.

Ele fazia a mesma coisa, e um pensamento passou pela cabeça dos dois: _'Deixa pra lá, eu vou fazer aquele trabalho estúpido de Geografia...'_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Miroku assistia a mais uma das várias brigas matinais de Kagome e Inuyasha, que mais uma vez, era por um motivo bobo:

Cale essa sua boca suja Inuyasha!

Cale-se você, só saem idiotices da sua boca!

Você que veio me perturbar, portanto, cale-se você!

E você não tem o direito de me mandar calar!

Você que começou dizendo que eu estava parecendo uma nerd só porque hoje eu vim com meus óculos de leitura!

Isso você parece mesmo K-chan – a voz de Miroku foi ouvida

CALE-SE! – Inuyasha e Kagome gritaram juntos assustando o rapaz.

Desculpa... – mas nem um deles prestou atenção.

Mas você É uma nerd, e ainda por cima é quatro-olhos!

Por isso eu te mando calar a boca!

E eu continuo dizendo para parar de me mandar calar sua _cha-gome_ (isso é um apelido "carinhoso" q o Inu deu pra ela, chata+Kagome)

Ora seu... – estreitou os olhos para falar uma coisa bem "feia", mas não pode terminar, pois o professor entrou na sala.

Por favor se comportem, os senhores parecem duas crianças da pré-escola! – com a cara séria e cansada de sempre ter que separar os dois antes que se atracassem na sala de aula.

Gomen... – responderam ambos com a cabeça abaixada e completamente envergonhados pois haviam conseguido chamar a atenção de toda a classe.

Você me paga seu _Inu-baka_ (esse não precisa de tradução neh? ) – sussurrou ela.

Vamos ver... – sentando-se em sua carteira com um sorriso de vitória.

E assim seguiram o dia, um em cada lado da sala, e quando se cruzavam nos corredores discutiam e só faltava se baterem, mas sempre eram separados por Miroku ou Sangô, que era outra amiga de Kagome.

Na saída, os dois foram direto pra casa, com a intenção de falarem com seus...amores. Porém, tiveram um pequeno desencontro, pois Inuyasha chegou em sua casa antes de Kagome, e por isso a garota não estava on. Ele optou por enviar um e-mail para ela.

Kagome se decepcionou muito ao chegar em casa e ver que seu querido youkai não estava na sua sala de bate-papo reservada, mas viu que tinha uma nova mensagem no seu e-mail:

_**Chamei-lhe um dia formoso:  
Ele, ouvindo os seus louvores,  
Com um gesto desdenhoso  
Se sorriu, e não falou.  
Pintei-lhe outra vez o estado,  
Em que estava esta alma posta;  
Não me deu também resposta,  
Constrangeu-se, e suspirou. **_

**_Conheço os sinais, e logo_**  
**_Animado de esperança,  
Busco dar um desafogo  
Ao cansado coração.  
Pego em teus dedos nevados,  
E querendo dar-lhe um beijo,  
Cobriu-se todo de pejo,  
E fugiu-me com a mão. _**

**_Tu, Marília, agora vendo  
De Amor o lindo retrato,  
Contigo estarás dizendo,  
Que é este o retrato teu.  
Sim, Marília, a cópia é tua,  
Que Cupido é Deus suposto:  
Se há Cupido, é só teu rosto,  
Que ele foi quem me venceu._**

****

_Essa eh uma passagem do poema Marília de Dirceu, do poeta Tomaz Antonio Gonzaga...Eu gosto mt de poemas como vc jah sabe, e enquanto lia esse, me lembrei de você...Espero que goste!_

_Um beijo do seu querido Dirceu...rsrs. Brincadeira, quem me dera escrever tão bem!_

_Estou cada vez mais sentindo que nós pertencemos um ao outro, embora talvez você não acredite, estou realmente me apaixonando por você!_

Assim que terminou de ler, Kagome ficou emocionada, também adorava esse poema, apesar de só tê-lo lido por partes. Conhecia toda a história do amor do jovem Dirceu e de sua querida Marília. Mas à parte que a garota mais gostou de ler, foi a despedida carinhosa dele, não conseguindo tirar um sorriso feliz de seus lábios.

Agora tinha mais certeza ainda de que o rapaz com quem vinha conversando há alguns meses, era sua alma gêmea.

* * *

Oi gente, essa eh minha terceira fic,mas a primeira de Inuyasha. Eu adoro o casal Inu-Kag...E odeio a Kikyou por ela ficar se intrometendo na vida deles. Eu ainda não sei se vou coloca-la para fazer mt coisa nessa fic, mas, quem sabe? Pelo q v6 jah viram ela começou se intrometendo...

Como está escrito laaaah em cima, essa fic foi feita especialmente para comemorar o niver da minha miga Helena (Lena p/os mais íntimos).

**PARABÉNS LENAAAAAA!** Aé! Tah virando genti...(brinkderinha!) Eu t adoro! To doida pra t conhecer pessoalmente, e tnho certeza q o "xuxuzinho" tbm! uahuhauhauhauhau

Please Reviews!

**ASS: Lillyth**


	2. Mais e mais confusões

**_Inimigos reais, namorados virtuais_**

**Falas em **_itálico_**: conversa pela internet**

' ' **:pensamentos**

**Falas seguidas de travessão (-): conversa ao vivo**

**_Resumo:_ **_Kagome e Inuyasha se conheciam e se odiavam, eram bem diferentes um do outro, ela era a mais inteligente e também a menos popular, ao contrário dele, que era o mais popular mas nem tão inteligente como ela. Ao entrarem numa sala de bate-papo reservada se apaixonam, sem saber, é claro, quem são. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles souberem da verdade?_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Mais e mais confusões**

Na sala do 3º ano, dois jovens discutiam mais uma vez, como em todas as manhãs, enquanto outros dois apenas suspiravam e reviravam os olhos quando olhavam para os primeiros. Kagome e Inuyasha brigavam todos os dias, e cada vez por motivos mais inexistentes e na maioria das vezes, idiotas. Miroku e Sango não intervinham mais como antes faziam, eles apenas olhavam quando a discussão começava, e pronunciavam num uníssono _"Lá vamos nós de novo..."_

Quando será que esses dois vão parar de brigar?

Eu não sei Miroku... – Sango e Miroku já estavam na sala de aula, e presenciavam mais uma das discussões de Kagome e Inuyasha. Dessa vez, como sempre, o garoto tinha começado a irrita-la.

Me deixa em paz moleque! – gritava a estudante.

Não deixo não! – respondia o rapaz com a mesma cara de debochado de sempre.

Grrr...Qualquer dia desses, eu vou...

Vai o que? Com essa carinha de boa moça você nunca faria nada de mal comigo – com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

Ora seu! Eu não sou boa moça coisa nenhuma viu! – arrependeu-se na mesma hora por ter dito isso ficando vermelha e colocando as duas mãos na frente da boca como para segurar qualquer outra besteira que pudesse sair dali.

Ora, ora quem diria! A nossa CDF recatada não é tão santinha quanto todos pensam... – parou por um momento pois se lembrou de uma cena que tinha visto mais cedo na entrada do colégio – Então era por isso que você estava sendo cortejada pelo Houjo da outra turma (ele é da msma série, só q d outra sala tah...)! Vai ver você estava dando mole pra ele e agora ele cedeu...

Não é nada disso seu baka! –completamente envergonhada com o comentário de Inuyasha.

Olha lá como fala comigo sua nerd! Baka é você!

INUYASHA! – a voz de Kikyou foi ouvida do outro lado da sala pelos quatro.(nossa! Q escandalosa!)

Agora eu tenho que ir...sorte sua...baka! – a última palavra foi sussurrada, não dando tempo dela responder pois ele já estava ao lado da namorada, como um cachorrinho que atende ao chamado da dona, no caso, Kikyou.

Ninguém merece esse garoto! Ele me ama, só pode ser isso! – ironizou.

Não duvido nada... – disse Miroku.

Nem eu Kagome...dizem que o amor e o ódio são separados por uma fina linha quase invisível – completou Sango.

Não sei nem porque eu ainda escuto o que vocês falam...é melhor a gente estudar isso sim! – abrindo o livro de português

Mas por que?...nós nem vamos ter prova! – disse o rapaz enquanto fazia uma careta engraçada.

Miroku querido...as pessoas não devem estudar só quando vão ter prova...e sim todos os dias... – disse sorrindo docemente – Agora abre logo esse livro e faz os exercícios da página 34! – com uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto.

Viu, é nisso que dá contrariar a Kagome logo depois de uma discussão dela com o Inuyasha – sussurrou Sango.

E eu não quero mais ouvir o nome desse troço! – infelizmente ela ouviu...

Ok! – disseram os outros dois ao mesmo tempo.

Do outro lado da mesma sala, podia-se ver uma jovem com o rosto delicadamente contraído, num misto de ira e frieza. Mas essa, sempre foi à expressão de Kikyou. Só que, nesse momento, ela parecia estar brava com seu namorado, Inuyasha.

Por que?

Hã! – disse o rapaz que não havia entendido o sentido da pergunta.

Eu perguntei, por que?

Por que o que?

Não se faça de idiota Inuyasha! Por que você vive perto daquela...mosca-morta? (opa! Isso é d outro anime...Minu...sua mosca-morta!)

Como assim? Eu só gosto de perturbá-la...por acaso não está com ciúmes, está? – fazendo cara de convencido e deboche.

Não tenho motivo...afinal, ela é só uma nerd feia e completamente desprovida de popularidade...você não concorda? –com sua melhor cara de desinteressada.

Isso é verdade...

Então por que você parecia tão enciumado?

Eu? Você deve estar precisando de óculos! – _'onde já se viu, eu, com ciúmes daquela garota...feh'_

É bom mesmo que seja só impressão minha...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ao chegar em casa, Inuyasha se deitou na cama e começou a lembrar da pequena conversa que tivera com Kikyou.

'_Na verdade, Kagome não é tão feia assim, e é muito inteligente...o que? Mas, o que eu estou pensando? Será que eu endoidei de vez? Feh! Aquela "kagona" é muito feia, e é uma nerd idiota!'_.

É melhor eu entrar no MSN pra ver se eu encontro a Miko-K...Só ela pra me tirar esses pensamentos...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mal sabia Kagome que seu maior "inimigo" e o seu "namorado" eram a mesma pessoa. Assim que chegou em casa ligou o computador, mas antes que pudesse entrar na internet e no MSN, sua mãe lhe chamou pra almoçar.

Desce Kagome! O almoço está pronto e eu preciso de ajuda pra por a mesa! – gritou do andar de baixo.

Já vou mãe!

Então, a menina desligou o computador e desceu as escadas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

O garoto já estava on-line há algumas horas, porém, ainda não havia conseguido falar com sua querida "amiga".

Quando ele estava preste a desligar tudo, recebeu o típico aviso do MSN, Miko-K tinha entrado naquele exato momento. Inuyasha foi logo dizer um 'oi':

_**Youkai17:**_

_Nossa! Eu pensei q ñ fosse + t encontrar!_

_**Miko-K:**_

_Oi p/ vc tbm!_

_**Miko-K:**_

_Mas, e aí? Como vc tah?_

_**Youkai17:**_

_Eu tava meio chateado, mas agora q a gente tah conversando eu tô feliz!_

_**Miko-K:**_

_Pq vc tava chateado?_

_**Youkai17:**_

_Ah...dexa pra lah..._

_**Miko-K:**_

_Fala! Eu gosto qnd nós dividimos nossos problemas um com o outro _

_**Youkai17:**_

_Eu tbm _

_**Youkai17:**_

_Bom, eh q eu tive + uma discussão com akela menina da minha sala...akela q eu falei..._

_**Miko-K:**_

_Ah! A tal nerd q vc nunk me disse o nome?_

_**Youkai17:**_

_Ela msma!_

_**Miko-K:**_

_Eu ñ entendo, pq v6 discutem tanto?_

_**Youkai17:**_

_Eu tbm ñ sei! Mas eu achu q eh pq ela me v como um mauricinho metido..._

_**Miko-K:**_

_E vc num deve fazer por ond neh? Algma coisa vc deve fazer pra ela achar isso!_

_**Youkai17:**_

_Eu ñ tnho culpa!_

_**Miko-K:**_

_Sei ¬¬_

_**Youkai17:**_

_Eh verdade!_

_**Youkai17:**_

_Soh pq tm um garoto desse jeito na sua sala q vive t perturbando, ñ signifik q eu seja assim com essa garota!_

_**Miko-K:**_

_Eh melhor a gente para d fala sobre isso...c ñ vamo akba brigando d verdade..._

_**Youkai17:**_

_Eh msm...mas, vc recebeu o meu e-mail? _

**_Miko-K:_**

_Sim! Amei!_

_**Youkai17:**_

_Vc...leu o que eu escrevi no final? – O garoto estava vermelho em frente à tela. _

**_Miko-K:_**

_Aham _

**_Miko-K:_**

_Eu...acho q tbm tô gostando de vc... – agora era ela quem estava envergonhada, mesmo não vendo a reação dele._

**_Youkai17:_**

_Verdade! Isso eh maravilhoso! – ele estava quase pulando da cadeira de tanta alegria. _

**_Youkai17:_**

_Mas, eu tnho q t contar uma coisa q eu nunk t contei..._

**_Miko-K:_**

_Pod fala..._

**_Youkai17:_**

_Eh q...eu tnho uma namorada..._

**_Miko-K:_**

_Hã! O q! vc mentiu pra mim?_

**_Youkai17:_**

_Ñ! Ñ eh isso! Vc tah confundindo as coisas!_

**_Miko-K:_**

_E eu achei q vc gostava d mim...como eu sou baka!_

**_Miko-K:_**

_E com certeza vc eh um cachorro (com certeza!...), pq tm namorada e fik dizendo q tah apaixonado por mim!_

**_Youkai17:_**

_Mas eu TÔ apaixonado por vc!_

**_Miko-K:_**

_EU TE ODEIO!_

Após digitar essas palavras, a garota fechou o programa e desligou a máquina. Estava se sentindo triste e traída, por que ele tinha que mentir?

Inuyasha, ainda tentou explicar as coisas para sua querida Miko, mas antes que pudesse escrever qualquer coisa viu que ela tinha saído. Com certeza ela estava brava, e isso o deixava receoso. Talvez ela não quisesse mais falar com ele.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ele então digitou um pedido de perdão, e anexou a ele, um poema escrito pelo próprio rapaz.

Nesse e-mail, ele pedia desculpa, e esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta dela, de preferência, o perdoando.

Inuyasha pretendia terminar com Kikyou, e também explicava isso em sua mensagem. Mandou-a, e foi dormir.

M-K(eh a abrev. do nick dela...), espero que retorne logo o meu e-mail, e eu ainda vou entrar todos os dias nessa porcaria de MSN para ver se você fala comigo... – dizia o garoto para si mesmo enquanto se deitava na cama para seu merecido descanso.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No dia seguinte, Kagome chegou na escola muito abatida e visivelmente triste. Inuyasha estava do mesmo jeito que a garota.

Miroku veio logo perguntar o que havia acontecido.

K-chan, tudo bem?

Tudo! – sorrindo, mas por dentro estava com vontade de chorar.

Bom dia! – Sango acabava de chegar na sala de aula.

Bom dia Sango...

Kagome, você está bem? – preocupada, afinal, sua amiga sempre estava alegre, e hoje, parecia tão deprimida.

Pessoal, eu estou bem... – indo se sentar.

Então, os outros dois sentaram-se também. Miroku do lado de Sango, e na frente de Kagome, que preferiu ficar sozinha enquanto lia um livro qualquer até o professor chegar e começar mais uma aula de matemática.

Do outro lado, um rapaz sentava no lugar de sempre, ao lado de sua namorada Kikyou. O garoto também mantinha uma expressão melancólica, o que preocupou sua namorada.

Inuyasha? O que aconteceu?

Nada...por que a pergunta?

Você nem perturbou aquela menina hoje...

Eu cansei de perturba-la...não quero mais ser considerado um inimigo dela. – cruzando os braços em cima da mesa e deitando sua cabeça em cima.

Como! Definitivamente aconteceu alguma coisa ontem...vamos! Conte-me! Eu exijo saber!– o rapaz levantou a cabeça de repente e disse:

Kikyou...eu quero terminar com você!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Oiii!**

**Antes que comecem a tacar os diversos alimentos nutritivos q na verdade, v6 deveriam estar comendo, o q por sinal, eh mt + saudável do q jogar na escritora...XD**

**Bom, eu queria dizer q eu quase desisto dessa fic...eu estava sem inspiração nenhuma pra escrever e principalmente sem criatividade. Dá pra perceber neh? Afinal, foram soh 5 páginas e muuuito tempo pra escrever...**

**Gomen Nasai pela demora! V6 me perdoam?Hein?Eu não escutei...v6 vão perdoar essa pobre escritora "pobremática"?**

**Espero q, apesar d eu ter demorado tanto pra postar esse capítulo 2, v6 leiam, gostem, e mandem review...**

**Eu falo com v6 no capítulo 3...q eu vou tentar escrever o + rápido possível!**

_**Agradecimentos: Lena - **(Q bom q vc gostou! Olha, a fic tm a v com o filme sim...mas ñ vai fikr igual não tah! ) **Kagome Higurashi- **(obrigada pelo elogio -! Eh verdade, o Inu tah + mulherengo q o Miroku...eu cansei d ver ele como pervertido...agora ele eh um moço direito! Pelo – por enquanto...e qnt ao Inu...ele ñ eh realmente um mulherengo...ele soh fingi q eh pq ele tm fama d mauricinho e tal...e eu tnho mais 3 fics! 2 d CCS e uma d Saint Seiya, dpois c dá uma lidinha c quiser...tah?)** Kanna - **(eu concordo com vc! O Inu eh mt lerdo O.o ! Pq ele num esquece d uma vez a Kikyou e fik com a K-chan? Ah! Bem me disseram q a Kagome morre no final do anime...eu não acreditoooo!eu vou morrer tbm! Bom, eu não sou totalmente contra a Kiky-chan, mas eu prefiro q ela fique o mais longe possível da Kagome e do Inuyasha. Assim fik mais fácil pra ele esquecer vc num acha?) **Alexandra- **(fico feliz em saber q vc está gostando da fic ...eu sei q demorou, mas aki está o cap 2...gostou?) **Cristina Melx - **(Nossa! Obrigada por vc ter elogiado tão bem minha fic - E aí? Gostou desse tão demorado cap?) **Nadeshico - **(iii! Ainda falta pra eles se conhecerem...mas com certeza vai ser beeem engraçado ) **Annye - **(nossa...eu acho q mta genti jah passou por uma situação assim...tbm, os garotos populares são os mais...LINDOS! rsrs) **Jaqueline - **(Hello! Para acabar com a sua ansiosidade, aí está o capítulo 2...espero q goste...) **Luna - **(dpois d mt sacrifício eu consegui satisfazer minhas leitoras...o cap 2 está on-line! Qual das situações vc passou? A d se apaixonar por algm das net, ou ter problemas com os populares?) **Lora - **(realmente, eh minha 1ª fic d Inu...vc gostou?eu tenho planos para uma short-fic d Inu tbm...mas eu falo disso quando eu estiver com ela pronta para postar...) **mk-chan160 - **(Não, essa eh minha 3ª fic...mas eu jah postei tbm minha quarta! Tnho 2 d CCS, e uma d Saint Seiya...vc quer ler?Ah! pode deixar q eu vou ler sua fic tbm!) **JúpiterKagomePower - **(sinto mt, mas eu não escrevo hentai...ñ tnho nd contra, mas tbm ñ tnho a favor...mas...vc vai continuar lendo ñ vai?hein?) **Sakura-chan - **(prometo tentar superar as suas expectativas com relação a minha fic ' Mas ñ prometo nd! E o amor deles eh maior q qlqr problema! ) **Palas Lis - **(Eu gosto do casal Rin/Sesshy, mas prefiro uma fic focada no casal Inu/Kagome...eu tirei parte da idéia desse filme sim, mas vou fazer a fic beeem diferente! Eu tbm adoro brigas d futuros casais! Demorou mas finalmente chegou! O 2º capítulo...gostou?) **Mimiz - **( Vc ñ teve q esperar mt viu? E então? Gostou do capítulo 2?)_


	3. O fim, e o começo

_**Inimigos reais, namorados virtuais**_

**Falas em **_itálico_**: conversa pela internet**

' ' **pensamentos**

_**Obs1.:**_ As falas agora vão estar entre aspas por problemas com o q ñ queria deixar o pobre do travessão aparecer...XD

_**Obs2.: **Gomen nasai **Kassie Satuki**! Eu ñ tinha visto o seu review qnd eu fui postar o cap passado...vc me desculpa?_

**Resumo: **_Kagome e Inuyasha se conheciam e se odiavam, eram bem diferentes um do outro, ela era a mais inteligente e também a menos popular, ao contrário dele, que era o mais popular mas nem tão inteligente como ela. Ao entrarem numa sala de bate-papo reservada se apaixonam, sem saber, é claro, quem são. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles souberem da verdade?_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – O fim, e o começo...**

"_Kikyou...eu quero terminar com você!"_

"O-O que!" – espantada.

"Exatamente isso que você escutou!" – sério.

"Você só pode estar louco!Quer terminar o nosso namoro!" – quase gritando.

"Aham..."

"Mas Inuyasha, nós somos os mais populares do colégio, e vai ser um escândalo quando descobrirem!"

"É só nisso que você pensa não é?Como você é fútil!" – _'e_ _completamente diferente da M-K'_

"É claro que não!"

"Pois é o que parece!Agora chega dessa conversa idiota! Está tudo acabado entre nós!"

"Inuyasha..."

"E eu não quero mais ouvir falar nesse assunto...entendeu?"

"Claro! Eu é que não vou sair contando pra todo mundo que fui chutada..."

"Melhor assim..."

"Eu vou é contar que me cansei de você!Adeus..." – indo para outro lugar da sala.

"Hey! Volte aqui sua mentirosa!" – aproximando-se dela.

"Você disse que não queria mais falar desse assunto..." – cínica enquanto sentava-se em uma outra carteira.

"Volte para o seu lugar senhor Inuyasha..." – era a voz do professor, que acabava de entrar na sala.

O resto do dia foi longo e chato para Kagome e Inuyasha, que pareciam alheios a tudo e a todos.

Foi o único dia em que a garota não participou da aula e nem fez os exercícios. E também foi o único dia em que o rapaz prestou atenção a tudo que estava sendo explicado no quadro negro, e não conversou com ninguém durante a aula.

Depois de algumas horas um sinal pode ser ouvido ao longo da escola. Ele indicava que estava na hora de todos saírem do local e irem para suas casas. Porém, um jovem rapaz esperava uma garota na porta do colégio. Ela logo foi avistada pelo mesmo, que começou a acenar freneticamente com o braço e gritar seu nome.

"Kagome!Kagome!Aqui!" – era um rapaz alto e de cabelos castanhos.

"Oh! Olá Houjo!" – aproximando-se.

"Olá Higurashi, com está?" – ele parecia preocupado.

"Bem...por que?" – curiosa.

"É que umas amigas suas me falaram que você estava meio deprimida hoje, e eu me preocupei..."

"Ah! _'a Erri e as meninas me pagam!'_ Não aconteceu nada Houjo, não precisa se preocupar! Agora eu tenho que ir..." –se virando.

"Espere!"

"Sim..." – voltando-se para o rapaz e forçando um sorriso.

"Bom, é que eu queria saber se você quer sair comigo qualquer dia desses..." – esperançoso.

"Houjo...eu..." – tentando arrumar uma desculpa para não sair com o garoto. Não que ela não gostasse dele, pelo contrario, gostava muito, mas só como amigo, e sabia muito bem dos sentimentos dele para com ela.

"Vamos Higurashi!Você parece tão desanimada!" – insistindo.

"Olha...Houjo..." – enrolando uma mecha do cabelo no dedo.

Mas antes que pudesse arranjar uma desculpa conveniente, e ir para casa, parou de falar ao sentiu uma pessoa parar do seu lado, e se virou lentamente para ver quem era.

Quando o fez, levou um tremendo susto. Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o garoto mais popular, e mais irritante de todo o colégio Sengoku...

Inuyasha.

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" – com uma expressão séria e de poucos amigos.

"Claro que..."

"Não!" – disse a garota sorrindo para ele. Estava alegre por ele tê-la tirado daquela situação desagradável.

"Mas Higurashi..." – disse o rapaz com quem ela estava conversando antes.

"Kagome, eu queria conversar com você..." – interrompendo o outro garoto.

"Parece que eu estou disputada hoje..." – murmurou colocando a mão na têmpora.

"Higurashi, nós estávamos tendo uma conversa..."

"Sinto muito Houjo, mas é que o Inuyasha está querendo falar comigo a um tempão..."

"Estava?" – os dois estavam confusos. Houjo porque sempre achou que eles dois se odiavam, e Inuyasha porque não estava entendendo o motivo da alegria dela.

"Lógico que estava...baka!" – sussurrou a última palavra num tom baixo, e próxima a ele, com intenção de que o outro rapaz não escutasse.

"Ah é! Estava sim! Como eu pude me esquecer...e baka é você!" – disse no mesmo tom que ela tinha usado antes.

"Tudo bem então...amanhã nos falamos! Tchau!" – longe dos dois.

"Nossa..."

"O que foi?"

"Como ele é panaca!" – fuzilando o garoto com os olhos.

"Coitado!Não fale assim dele!Ele nem está aqui para se defender!" – brava.

"Por que o defende? Você gosta dele? Ele estava te convidando pra sair não é?Você não aceitou...aceitou?"

"Uma pergunta de cada vez! Alias..por que isso te interessa tanto!Não está com ciúmes de mim está?" – fazendo cara de deboche.

"É claro que não sua convencida..."

"Mas de qualquer jeito, obrigada, você me ajudou muito!" – sorrindo.

"Ajudei?Como assim?"

"Ele estava realmente me chamando pra sair com ele, mas eu não queria ir, e não sabia como recusar..."

"Era só falar 'não', Kagome..." – tentando parecer óbvio.

"Eu sei baka, mas eu gosto do Houjo, ele..." – não pode completar a frase. Ele a interrompeu aparentemente desacreditado.

"Você gosta mesmo daquele...panaca!"

"Gosto..." – mas ao ver a cara que ele fez tratou de se corrigir – "Não assim! Apenas como amigo viu!"

"Ufa! Que alívio..."

"Por que?Você por acaso ficou contente em saber que eu não gosto de ninguém?"

"É melhor você parar de ser metida garota!".

"Hey! Eu não sou metida!"

"Ótimo!"

"Agora fala logo!"

"Falar o que?"

"Ai meu Deus! Dê-me paciência com essa criatura!" – levantando as mãos – "O que você queria falar comigo é claro!"

"Eu queria pedir desculpas por..."

"Chatear-me todos os dias?Ou por nunca me tratar bem?Ou seria por..."

"Dá pra você me deixar falar! – estava começando a perder a paciência."

"Claro...Eu não perderia seu pedido de desculpas por nada!" – cruzando os braços e olhando-o desafiadoramente com um sorriso.

"Ótimo!Eu gostaria muito se você esquecesse tudo que aconteceu, ou melhor, as nossas brigas idiotas..."

"Tudo bem...desde que você não volte a me provocar..." – _'nossa! Como ele está...sei lá...sério...'_.

"Que bom! Será que...nós podemos fazer um pacto?" – estendendo uma das mãos.

"Hm..." – hesitou um pouco antes de se decidir. Afinal, ele era Inuyasha...

"Ah! Por favor!Eu quero te pedir uma coisa..."

"Então é por isso que você quer uma trégua!Seu interesseiro!"

"Não é nada disso!" – _'será que eu tenho algum talento especial para irritar as garotas!Grr!'_ – "E então?"

"Está bem!Eu aceito!" – apertando a mão dele e sorrindo.

"Maravilhoso!Eu sabia que você ia me perdoar..."

"Iiii...isso está muito estranho...fala logo o que você quer comigo?"

"Eu quero que você me ajude com as minhas notas!"

"Eu não colo Inuyasha...e nem vou te passar cola se é isso que você está querendo..."

"Não é nada disso mulher!" – _'por que será que ela nunca me deixa falar?'_

"Hey! Não me chame de mulher, garoto!" – _'eu estou me irritando!'_

"Tudo bem...Kagome!Eu quero que você me ajude a estudar para recuperar minhas notas..."

"Ah, tá! Agora sim...por que não disse logo?" – abanado o ar com a mão.

"Deve ser porque você não deixou!" – debochando.

"Escuta aqui!Se você me irritar muito eu acabo com essa...trégua e não te ajudo..."

"Tá legal! Tá legal! Mas e aí? Podemos marcar nosso primeiro dia de estudo?"

"É né? Fazer o que? Quando o Senhor Popularidade vai estar livre?"

"Amanhã depois da aula, tudo bem pra você?"

"Aham...agora eu tenho que ir..." – começando a caminhar.

"Tchau!" – acenando. _'agora...eu vou para casa ver se a M-K respondeu meu e-mail...'_

Com esse pensamento, e uma esperança de que sua querida amante virtual o perdoaria, o garoto foi embora correndo para sua casa.

* * *

Kagome estava chegando na escadaria de sua casa, o templo Higurashi. Subiu as escadas lentamente, e pode ver seu irmão mais novo brincando com o gato Buyo no pátio do lugar. Foi cumprimenta-lo e saber se estavam sozinhos ou não em casa.

"Olá Souta!"

"Oi mana! Como foi o dia?" – com um sorriso enorme.

"Normal...onde estão a mãe e o vovô?"

"A mamãe foi fazer compras, e o vovô está naquele poço...fazendo feitiços ¬¬'"

"Hm ¬¬' Eu vou pro meu quarto agora...você pode pedir à mamãe para ela me chamar quando chegar?"

"Está bem!" – voltando a brincar com o gato.

Ela subiu as escadas e ligou o computador. Trocou de roupa enquanto o aparelho analisava seu nome de usuário e a senha, e logo já estava frente à máquina.

Entrou no MSN, mas antes que "alguém" pudesse vir lhe falar, fechou o programa.

* * *

Em uma enorme casa, Inuyasha fitava seu computador ainda entorpecido pelo que tinha acontecido.

"Não é possível! Ela entrou e saiu só pra não falar comigo...Será que ainda está brava comigo?E não leu meu e-mail ?".

Mal sabia ele que ela realmente não tinha visto seu pedido de desculpas mais formal.

* * *

Kagome abria sua caixa de mensagens, e fazia o de sempre: Apagava todos os anúncios chatos que recebia, e só aí abria os e-mails recebidos (eu faço a msma coisa XP).

No fim da sua lista de mensagens recebidas, estava a de Inuyasha, ou melhor...do Youkai17.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de finalmente, abrir o e-mail dele, lendo todos os outros antes, e deixando o dele sempre para o final. Ainda estava muito decepcionada com ele por não ter lhe contado que tinha uma namorada logo que se conheceram, mas resolveu por abrir o bendito e-mail.

Nele estava escrito:

**_A solidão_**

_**corroe por dentro,**_

_**E acaba com qualquer vestígio de alma presente**_

_**em um corpo frágil e desprotegido**_

_**A inveja**_

_**somente atinge os corações fracos,**_

_**Que não tem nenhuma base para se sustentar**_

_**O ódio**_

_**é apenas uma das várias maneiras de se esconder o amor**_

_**A tristeza**_

_**nada mais é do que a falta da alegria,**_

_**Um sentimento cheio de vida**_

_**Que pode vir a te decepcionar**_

_**Juntando esses diferentes sentimentos**_

_**teremos o ser humano.**_

_**Uma criatura primitiva,**_

_**cheia de defeitos**_

_**e insaciáveis desejos.**_

M-K,

Sinto muito por ter te deixado brava, e por ter escondido que tinha uma namorada. Eu realmente gosto de você. Mais do que possa imaginar! Não sabe como tenho me sentido...Sinto-me sem vontade de fazer nada desde aquele dia que você me disse: "Eu te odeio!".

Eu gosto tanto de você, que terminei meu relacionamento com a pessoa que te falei, e ainda comecei a me relacionar melhor com aquela menina que eu antes brigava...

Assim como oq eu está escrito aí em cima, eu quero lhe dizer que sou um ser humano, e tenho muitos defeitos, mas gostaria sinceramente que voltasse a falar comigo, e reconsiderasse seus sentimentos para comigo. (o poema foi escrito pra você me desculpar! )

OBS.: Caso você tenha me perdoado, entre no MSN e me diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que seja...tá!

_Beijos,_

_Youkai17 _

A garota leu cada palavra com muita atenção, e se decidiu por perdoa-lo. Afinal, o poema era lindo, ele parecia bem sincero em tudo, e o melhor: tinha terminado com a namorada...

Ligou imediatamente o programa, e logo ele apareceu...

**_Youkai17:_**

_Oi K-chan! _

**_Youkai17:_**

_Por favor ñ me bloqueia! _

**_Youkai17:_**

_Vc leu meu e-mail? E aí? Vc me perdoa? – _a garota não respondeu. 

**_Youkai17:_**

_M-K? _

**_Youkai17:_**

_Vc leu a minha observação no fim da mensagem?Responde algma coisa! –_ passaram-se alguns minutos. Kagome estava rindo do outro lado do computador. Resolveu responder. 

**_Miko-K:_**

_Nossa! Como vc fala! _

**_Miko-K:_**

_Jah q vc insiste...algma coisa...XP_

**_Youkai17:_**

_Entaum quer dizer q vc me perdoou! _

**_Miko-K:_**

_Eh neh, ñ consigo ficar brigada com vc. **Miko-K:** Ainda + vc me mandando um poema daqueles...tão kawaii! – ela não podia ver, mas Inuyasha estava fazendo uma enorme comemoração em seu quarto após a sua resposta. _

**_Miko-K:_**

_Mas vou logo avisando q c vc me esconder mais algma coisa eu nunca + falo com vc! ò.ó _

**_Youkai17:_**

_Tá! Eu prometo! _

**_Miko-K:_**

_Que bom_

Os dois ficaram conversando o resto da tarde. Kagome lhe contou como tinha ficado depois da discussão que tiveram, e ele também.

Haviam finalmente se entendido, e isso alegrava aos dois...

_**Continua...**_

****

* * *

****

_**Oooooooi!**_

_**Como estão? Bem eu espero...viu?viu? dessa vez eu nem demorei pra postar o cap novo...e aí? O q vocês acharam dele?**_

_**Espero reviews...**_

_**Obrigado à:**_

_**Ju-Sng** (ñ vou desistir da fic...prometo!)_

_**Annah Lennox** (mamy!) (Brigada pelo review, e por vc estar gostando tanto dessa fic)_

_**Hô-chan** (eu ainda ñ sei c vou colokr ou ñ o casal Rin/Sesshy. Nem sei c vou coloca-los para aparecer na fic...)_

_**Nat-chan** (q bom q vc gostou do cap! Continue acompanhando)_

_**Bellynha** (como vc pode ver ele jah terminou com akela chata...gostou?)_

_**Biba Evans** (eu espero q naum...viu? nem demorei pra escrever esse cap, apesar d eu achar que ele está meio ruim. Coisa de escritora...)_

_**Jaque-chan** (ela jah perdoou...mas isso vc jah sabe...)_

_**Jaqueline** (eu sei q demorei pra postar o cap anterior, mas esse foi bem rápido neh?)_

_**Kassie Satuki** (gomen d novu)_

_**Yukina Rhapsody** (eh msm, agora eles vão começar a se dar bem...)_

_**Cangica** (tipo, adorei teu nick...sua torcida e os pon-pons ajudaram viu? Quase ñ demorei pra postar o cap novu)_

_**Gaby** (matei sua curiosidade?)_

_**Hermione** (aí está o cap 3...gostou?)_

_**Palas Lis** (Filhinha linda! Q review grande...amei! Como eu jah t disse no MSN, eu ñ sei c vou colocar a cena do baile, principalmente pq eu queria fazer a fic diferente do filme. E em relação com os parágrafos, eu coloquei as falas entre aspas...vamo v c assim resolve o problema...Bjxz)_

_**Ka-Kagome** ( gostou do cap 3?)_


	4. Surpresas

_**Inimigos reais, namorados virtuais...**_

**Falas em **_itálico/**negrito**_**: conversa pela internet**

'' **pensamentos**

Falas entre aspas: "bla bla blá" 

**Resumo: **_Kagome e Inuyasha se conheciam e se odiavam, eram bem diferentes um do outro, ela era a mais inteligente e também a menos popular, ao contrário dele, que era o mais popular, mas nem tão inteligente como ela. Ao entrarem numa sala de bate-papo reservada se apaixonam, sem saber, é claro, quem são. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles souberem da verdade?_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Surpresas**

No dia seguinte, quando Kagome chegou na sala, não avistou Miroku, nem Sango. Decidiu então se sentar sozinha, mas logo o lugar ao seu lado foi preenchido por Inuyasha, que ocupou o assento vago assim que chegou.

"Bom... dia Inuyasha..." – a garota estava sem reação, porque ainda não tinha se acostumado com essa nova relação entre eles.

"Bom dia Kagome!" – animado.

"Err... você vai mesmo ficar aí?" – apontando pra carteira que ele tinha se sentado.

"É o que eu pretendia... mas se você quiser eu posso ir pra outro lugar..." – levantando-se.

"Não precisa... é só que... eu NUNCA me imaginei sentada ao lado do mais popular e cobiçado da escola..."

"Eu sei, parece um sonho né?" – convencido.

"Hã!"

"Não precisa ficar envergonhada... eu sei que é o sonho de toda menina não popular sentar do meu lado..." – acomodando-se na cadeira.

"Escuta... é melhor a gente mudar de assunto!" – começando a se irritar.

"Tá! Eu paro... irritadinha você hein!" – provocando.

"Agora chega! Sai daqui!" – elevando a voz.

"Eu não!" – não dando a menor atenção à garota.

"Ora seu... Baka!" – quase gritando.

"O que! Sua nerd idiota!"

"Não me provoque! Saia daqui! Agora!"

"Quem começou foi você! E eu não vou sair daqui... os incomodados que se mudem!"

"Grr..." – antes que a garota pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, viu um de seus melhores amigos entrarem na sala.

"Bom dia Kagome... o que esta acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou Sango, que estava estranhando ver Inuyasha sentado ao lado de sua amiga.

"Ainda bem que chegou! Troque de lugar comigo!"

"Mas eu ainda nem me sentei..."

"Não tem importância... eu só quero distancia desse... desse... buta (1)!".

"O que você disse!" – Inuyasha, que até então estava sentado e calado, levantou quase gritando – "Você que é! Ou melhor,...você é uma hen (2)!".

"O que! Grr...desisto de você!" – saindo da sala. Felizmente ainda faltava mais ou menos meia hora pra aula começar.

"Mas...K-chan! O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Miroku, que acabava de entrar na sala, e viu Kagome passar depressa por ele sem nem ao menos cumprimenta-lo.

"O Inuyasha irritou a Kagome... de novo..."

"Mas... espera... O que ele está fazendo aí?" – apontando para onde o garoto estava sentado.

"Não sei..." – eles ainda não sabiam da 'trégua' que Kagome e Inuyasha tinham feito.

"Parem de me olhar desse jeito! Eu vou embora daqui!" – o jovem saiu da sala, mas não porque os amigos de Kagome o estavam observando, mas sim com a intenção de se desculpar com a garota.

Seguiu pelo corredor do enorme colégio, e encontrou a adolescente sentada debaixo de uma árvore com o celular nas mãos. Parecia estar digitando uma mensagem, mas, pra quem seria?

Por um segundo passou pela sua cabeça que ela pudesse ser sua querida Miko-K, e pensando nisso, pegou seu celular. Olhou para a tela do aparelho, mas nada aconteceu. Suspirou aliviado_'Devo estar ficando louco...' _De repente a luz começa a piscar. O aviso de que havia recebido mensagem. Viu um número aparentemente desconhecido, pois não tinha nome de remetente, arregalou os olhos, e abriu imediatamente o conteúdo. Leu surpreso o que estava escrito, e com uma olhada procurou a garota de cabelos castanhos, constatando que ela ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar, ainda queria se desculpar. Olhou novamente para mensagem que dizia o seguinte:

"**_Estou voltando pra casa hoje... irmãozinho... espero que me receba com flores e champagne... Ah! Não dá né? Esqueci que você é uma criança... Ass: Sesshoumaru Ps.: Avisa ao pai e a mãe...". _**(Uma pequena observação: Na fic, o Sesshy é filho só do pai do Inu msm, mas tbm gosta da mãe dele, e a trata como sua mãe tbm...).

"Aquele baka está voltando..." – Inuyasha nunca se dera as mil maravilhas com o irmão, afinal, ele era mais velho, e sempre o tratara como uma criança. – "Deixa isso pra lá! É melhor ir me desculpar com a Kagome, e avisa-la que não poderia estudar hoje".

Caminhou devagar até a menina, e sentou silenciosamente ao seu lado. Esta o olhou pelo canto do olho, e perguntou logo:

"O que você veio fazer aqui?" – sendo grosseira.

"Calma! Eu só vim pedir desculpas...".

"Não sei se vou aceita-las...".

"Ah! Por favor,... eu queria que pelo menos por um dia nós fossemos amigos".

"Amigos?".

"É..." – Kagome olhou bem pra dentro dos olhos de Inuyasha, e percebeu que ele falava a verdade.

"Vou pensar..." – sorrindo.

"Ótimo então!" – sorrindo também – "Mas... mudando de assunto... eu queria dizer que não vou poder estudar hoje...".

"Por que? Nem começamos e já vai começar a relaxar?".

"Não é isso! É que meu irmão está voltando do exterior, e tenho que ir pra casa recebe-lo..." – com nítido sarcasmo.

"E pelo visto, você não gosta muito dele... acertei?".

"Em cheio!" – os dois riram.

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, ouviram o sino, e entraram correndo no prédio.

* * *

No decorrer das aulas, Inuyasha e Kagome brigaram um pouco, mas acabaram por ficar sentados um do lado do outro, para ódio alheio...Ou seja, Kikyou, que não parava de observar o 'casal', e fuzila-los com o olhar.

"Inuyasha?" – parando de fazer um exercício no caderno.

"Fala" – parando também, e voltando sua atenção para a garota.

"Por que não sentou do lado da sua namorada hoje?" – curiosa com o olhar da outra púbere.

"Porque não tenho mais namorada..." – sem dar importância.

"Como assim! Quando isso aconteceu!" – espantada. Sendo eles o casal mais popular do colégio, ela não imaginava que iriam terminar um dia.

"Terminando ora! Me cansei dela..."

"Nossa..." – tornando a escrever.

"Agora você já pode me paquerar a vontade né?" – provocando-a.

"O que!" – quase gritando.

"Mas não garanto que vou te corresponder..." – sem dar importância para a expressão furiosa de Kagome, e prendendo um riso.

"É melhor você ficar quieto Inuyasha... ou então nossa trégua vai acabar..." – o olhando com expressão séria.

"Tá legal! Calma...".

"Eu estou calma!" – gritando.

"Tô vendo ¬¬'" – murmurou.

* * *

O sino escolar toca novamente, anunciando o término de mais um dia...Inuyasha se despede de seus novos 'amigos', e se dirige para sua residência, preparado para enfrentar seu tormento. Ou melhor. Seu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Izayoi, a mãe de Inuyasha, estava em casa preparando o almoço, quando a campainha soa pelo interior da casa.

"Já vai!" – grita da cozinha, enquanto secava as mãos em um pano de prato.

A mulher vai até a porta e olha pelo olho-mágico (v6 sabem o q é neh?) reconhecendo imediatamente o rapaz alto que estava parado em frente à entrada.

Ela abre rapidamente a porta, e recebe o homem com um enorme sorriso e um forte abraço.

* * *

Inuyasha caminhava de volta para casa, quando ouve o celular tocar:

"Alô" – parou para atender.

"_Por que você não avisou a mamãe que eu estava chegando?" _– pode distinguir a voz de seu odioso meio-irmão mais velho.

"Olá pra você também Sesshoumaru..." – irônico.

"_Estou esperando a sua resposta..." _– sem nenhuma emoção.

"Eu estava na escola seu baka!".

"_Ligasse no intervalo para avisar..."._

"Me poupe... eu ia perder meu tempo te fazendo um favor?".

"_É mesmo! Desculpe, eu me esqueci que você é um inútil..."._

Mas antes que pudesse responder, ouviu sua mãe do outro lado do telefone brigar com Sesshoumaru e sorriu. Adorava ver a cara de cachorro obediente do irmão quando a mãe brigava.

Infelizmente, quando ela brigava com um, tinha que brigar com o outro, porque ela ralhava com eles sempre por causa de uma briga. Logo Izayoi pegou o aparelho das mãos do irmão mais velho, e começou seu sermão:

"_Inuyasha! Eu já não falei mais de mil vezes para você não brigar com seu irmão! Vocês não são mais crianças como antigamente, portanto pare de se comportar com uma!"_

"Sim mãe..." – vermelho tanto de raiva, como de vergonha...

"_E mais uma coisa... quero que venha logo pra casa e..."._

"Eu já estava indo..." – interrompendo a mãe sem querer, e se punindo mentalmente por isso.

"_NÃO ME INTERROMPA!" _– alterando a voz, para logo depois diminuir o tom novamente – _"Como eu ia dizendo... quero que venha IMEDIATAMENTE para casa, porque seu pai tem um jantar com umas pessoas muito importantes, e eu tenho que lhe fazer compania..."_

"Mas o que isso tem a ver com..." – sendo cortado pela mãe.

"_Seu irmão não pode ficar sozinho em casa, afinal, ele chegou hoje de viajem, e eu quero que você fique lhe fazendo compania!" _– com voz autoritária.

"Mas mãe...".

"_Sem 'mas' Inuyasha! E, por favor... tente não ser arrogante com seu irmão..."._

"Eu? Arrogante? É sempre ele que começa!" – ouviu uma risadinha baixa do outro lado da conversa – "Sesshoumaru seu idiota! Continua mentindo pra mamãe?" – gritou no telefone com a intenção de que o irmão ouvisse.

"Eu ainda estou na linha Inuyasha Akamyia!" – perdendo a paciência. 

"Perdão mãe... eu sinto muito!".

"_Venha logo... antes que eu me estresse de verdade..."._

"Sim..." – desligando.

Suspirou, guardou o telefone no bolso da calça, e saiu correndo em direção à sua casa.

* * *

Kagome estava em frente ao seu computador, mas não pensava em seu querido _amor virtual_. Estava abrindo sua caixa de mensagens, quando viu um remetente com um nome conhecido. Abriu o correio eletrônico, e à medida que ia lendo as linhas da mensagem, abria um sorriso cada vez maior.

Era um e-mail de sua prima Rin, que dizia:

_Oi prima! Td bem com vc? E com a tia? O tio? O Souta?O vovô? Ele anda fazendo muita "magia"?Rsrs. E como estão o Miroku e a Sango? E na escola? Vc está estudando muito como sempre? E os rapazes? Tem beijado muitos deles?Paquerado muito?_

A garota parou de ler, e ficou rubra como um tomate. Sua prima era da sua idade, mas era muito mais 'saidinha' do que ela, e muito alegre também.

Respirou fundo tentado fazer seu sangue voltar a correr pelo corpo, porque do jeito que estava vermelha, ele tinha ido todo para sua cabeça.

_Bom... Antes que você enlouqueça com minhas inúmeras perguntas, eu quero dizer que estou morrendo de saudades de td mundo aí! E eu tenho uma surpresa..._

_Se prepara Kagome!_

_EU VOU PASSAR O PRÓXIMO FERIADO AÍ!_

_B-jos, Rin._

_PS.: Até lá!_

Kagome parou novamente sua leitura, e deu um grito tão alto que sua mãe, o avô e o irmão vieram correndo até o seu quarto preocupados:

"O que aconteceu Kagome?" – perguntou a mãe. Ela negou co a cabeça, ainda olhando para o monitor.

"É um bicho mana?" – perguntou inocentemente Souta. – ela novamente negou com a cabeça, mas não tirava os olhos da tela.

"É algum Youkai ou monstro?" – perguntou o avô, fazendo com que Kagome, sua mãe, e Souta o olhassem com uma expressão do tipo: '_O que? Você tá louco?'_

"Hã?" – depois do comentário do avô, Kagome até tinha esquecido de falar o que queria.

"Vamos Kagome, conte-nos o que aconteceu..." – a mãe novamente a interrogou.

"É mana! Por que você gritou?".

"É que... a Rin vai passar o feriadão aqui com a gente mãe!" – a garota estava tremendamente alegre e com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Mesmo? Que bom!" – exclamou Souta. Todos na casa adoravam Rin.

"Então eu acho melhor ir arrumando um colchonete para pôr no seu quarto filha" – feliz com a alegria da filha mais velha.

"Claro!".

No templo Higurashi, toda a família estava animada com a chegada de mais um membro da família.

Quando o senhor Higurashi chegou em casa, foi bombardeado pelos filhos, que competiam para ver que lhe contava primeiro a novidade.

Já na casa dos Akamyia, os irmãos discutiam e quase destruíam a casa, aproveitando que seus pais estavam ausentes.

É... O feriado prometia ser ma-ra-vi-lho-so... Pelo menos para algumas pessoas...

_**Continua...**_

****

* * *

****

_**Oooooooi!**_

_**E aí? Como v6 estão? Eu estou bem, apesar de ter uns probleminhas do coração mal resolvidos...**_

_**Bom! Mas não vamos falar de coisas bakas e irritantes... O q v6 acharam desse capítulo? Eu gostei muito de escreve-lo. Não sei pq, afinal, nem está tão bom assim. E eu coloquei um presentinho para tds as fãns de Sesshy e Rin... E antes q v6 perguntem, eu vou logo avisando...SIM! Eles vão formar um casal... Eu nem ia coloca-los, mas eu decidi de última hora...Fazer oq? Minha mente só pensa em romance ultimamente (aiaiai).**_

_**Aguardo reviews (eu kero mts dessa vez hein!).**_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Ju-Sng – **Eh, realmente vai fikr difícil deles não perceberem quem são, principalmente pq eles passam a maior parte do tempo no computador...Mas...Pensando nisso, eu chamei o Sesshy, e a Rin para a fic, e no próximo capítulo, outra pessoa mt importante, que não vão deixar eles ficarem tanto tempo em frente ao PC. Kisses_

_**Annah Lennox – **Mamyyyyyy! Adoro seus reviews! E nem me fala em encontrar o garoto certo, pq c eu não encontro nem na vida 'real', quem dirá no mundo virtual...Ai ai, eu não tenho sorte com os boys da vida... Beijos! E espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo._

_**Nadeshico – **Obrigada, mais eu não acho q eu escreva tão bem assim não...bom, mas c vc acha eu fico mt feliz, afinal, eu tnho q agradar a v6 msm, e estou conseguindo. Eu tbm adorei o pedido de desculpas do Inu-kun...Ele foi mt kawaii e atencioso neh? Demorei mt com esse capítulo? E o q vc achou dele?Kissus e Sayônara!_

_**Carol – **Aki está ele, pra matar sua ansiosidade...o capítulo quatro, e pelo q eu estou vendo, eu não devo demorar mt pra postar o capítulo 5. No máximo uma ou duas semanas...Bjus, xau!_

_**Pamelokinha – **Sim, eu jah vi o filme, e tbm acho o Chad lindo, maravilhoso, tdb, e...ai, dexa isso pra lah, pq se eu for ficar elogiando ele num vo + parar... Mts pessoas jah me fizeram essa pergunta, mas eu t respondo do msm jeito...sim, eu me inspirei nele pra escrever, mas como vc jah deve ter percebido, estou tentando fazer a fic ficar diferente. Talvez sim, talvez não...mas com certeza a Kikyou ainda vai aparecer na história, e uma coisa eu posso te garantir...vai ser pra fazer intrigas e mentir um pouquinho...rsrs...Xauzinho, beijocas!_

_**Jaqueline – **O outro demorou mt pra sair, mas e esse? Demorou mt? O q vc achou? Como ele ficou? Tm algma sugestão? B-jinho_

_**Gaby – **Como assim: dúvidas sobre o cap 4? Não entendi...bom, gostou desse capítulo? Particularmente, eh um dos q eu mais gostei d escrever... Bjss _

_**Ka.Kagome – **Q bom q gostou do capítulo passado...e deste? Vc tbm gostou? B-jus_

_**CyberTamis – **Adorei seu review...continue acompanhando, e mandando + reviews...please...Beijos, T!_

_**Kassie Satuki – **Oi fofa! Seu nome está bem destacado pra vc ver q não t esqueci dessa vez(e pretendo não esquecer d novu viu!). Que bom q gostou do capítulo, e que me perdoou por ter esquecido de agradecer o seu review...eh q eu sou meio...Lerdinha sabe? Fazer oq? Qnt ao Inu descobrir que a M-K e a Kagome são a msma pessoa, eu acho q ainda vai demorar...Principalmente com a chegada dos novos personagens (Rin, Sesshy, e o outro eu num vo dizer naum...vai ter que esperar pra saber!rsrs). Tbm adoro vc! Kissus e Ja ne!_

_**Marismylle – **Bem...como eu jah disse pra Kassie, eles ainda vão demorar pra descobrirem quem são...mas pode ter certeza d q vai ser emocionante! Beijinhos!_

_**Ayame-Kagome – **Nossa! Adorei o seu review! Mt engraçado! E adorei tbm sua ameaça de morte...q emoção! – olhinhos brilhando – Minha primeira ameaça de morte! Tô tão feliz! -_

_**Palas Lis – **Filhotaaaa! Adorei esse review! Tanto o tamanho, qnt o conteúdo! Com vc deve ter percebido, eles ainda estão brigando...e pretendo fazer com que eles ainda briguem muuuito nessa fic. E o poema...bem...não sei se está tão bom assim, mas sim, fui eu quem escreveu...eh um passatempo pra quando eu estou meio pra baixo ou com a cabeça cheia...vc gostou msm? Mudando de assunto, vc viu o presente de aniversário p/ vc q eu colokei na fic? A chegada do Sesshy e da Rinzinha! Vou logo avisando! Preciso de suas opiniões para saber como vai ser o romance deles... E eu comento na sua fic por puro prazer! Vc sabe como eu adoro suas fics! Aliás...qnd sai o próximo capítulo da "A dor de um amor", "Vida Bandida" e "Dake wo Aishite"? Estou ansiosa! Beijitos pra vc linda!_

_**Lena K-chan – **Oie! Fiquei super-hiper-mega-ultra emocionada por receber um review seu Leninha! Vc sabe q eu t amo neh? Ai ai...chega de rasga-seda! Voltando a resposta do seu review...eu vou deixar as falas entre aspas mesmo, pq c naum vai ficar mt estranho neh?Primeiro travessão, dpois aspas, e dpois travessão d novu? Dexa isso pra lah! E não se preocupe! Não vou desistir da fic, principalmente agora, q estou me empolgando e tendo várias idéias com essa entrada de personagens...E eu pensei bastante em vc qnd escrevi a cena do 'eu tenho namorada'...eu queria ter visto a sua cara, e tbm acho q vc devia ter dado um gelo nele. Sabe, daquele tão gelado q derrete até o Alasca...rsrs.E não vai ter a menor graça c a Kagome não passar por maus bocados neh? Continue lendo e mandando review, viu dona Lena! C não...c não...c não eu fico d mal com vc!rsrs. AH! E eu reparei q vc mudou o nick...v c decide d uma vez com qual vai fikr neh menina? Assim num dá! Bjos! T adoro!_

_**Ufa! Até q enfim acabei! Eu adoro receber tantos reviews...Portanto, mandem mts, mts, mts e + um pouco XD! Tah? Façam uma escritora feliz!**_

_**Beijocas, e Ja ne...**_


	5. TPF

_**Inimigos reais, namorados virtuais**_

' ' **pensamentos**

Falas entre aspas: "bla bla blá" 

**Resumo: **_Kagome e Inuyasha se conheciam e se odiavam, eram bem diferentes um do outro, ela era a mais inteligente e também a menos popular, ao contrário dele, que era o mais popular mas nem tão inteligente como ela. Ao entrarem numa sala de bate-papo reservada se apaixonam, sem saber, é claro, quem são. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles souberem da verdade?_

**Capítulo 5 – TPF: tensão pré-feriadão**

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome acordava de muito bom humor, pois dali a dois dias, na quinta-feira, seria o feriado, e a escola iria emendar a sexta-feira, dando uma folga a todos os alunos.

O assunto no café-da-manhã foi a chegada de Rin, e a competição de Souta e Kagome sobre quem ia passar mais tempo com a garota. Ela era muito querida, e disputada, entre os primos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Já em outro bairro, e em outra casa, um rapaz acordava de muito, mas muito mau humor. Inuyasha tinha dormido no sofá da sala, porque o quarto de hóspedes não estava 'preparado' para a chegada de Sesshoumaru, que fez questão de passar a noite no quarto de seu _querido_, e _amado_ irmão mais novo.

A família se reunia na mesa para o desjejum, e os irmãos apenas se fitavam. Inuyasha com muita raiva, e Sesshoumaru com desprezo, o que fazia um clima estranho, que a senhora Akamyia não deixou de perceber.

"O que aconteceu rapazes?".

"Nada mãe!" – quase gritaram juntos, logo em seguida olhando um pro outro e virando a cara.

"Tem certeza?".

"Claro mãe!" – parecia que eles estavam combinando de falar as coisas ao mesmo tempo, ou que simplesmente tinham o mesmo pensamento. Isso fez com que um belo sorriso se formasse na face de Izayoi.

"Está bem então...".

"Feh!" – Inuyasha e seu típico 'Feh'.

"..." – Sesshoumaru e seu inconfundível silêncio.

'_Esses são meus filhos...' _– pensava a matriarca, que no fundo adorava ver seus filhos assim. Isso a lembrava de como eles faziam quando crianças. Sesshoumaru sempre fora calmo e sério. Já Inuyasha, tinha um gênio explosivo e bem infantil.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Ufa! Ainda bem que eu consegui me livrar daquele chato!" – Inuyasha andava lentamente até o colégio – "O bom é que ele só vai ficar aqui durante o feriado, e como já terminou a escola, não virá estudar comigo. O ruim, é que vou ter que aturar ele por muito tempo ainda... ¬¬" – chutando uma pedra.

Continuou sua caminhada, e logo já estava no portão da enorme escola Sengoku. Quando já ia entrar, ouviu uma voz feminina e familiar.(_Inu_: E fina, alta, chata, irritante,... / _Kag_: Cala a boca/ _Inu_: Hey! Não me mande calar a boca/ _Kag: _Mas foi você que começou/_Lilly_Tah bom gente... / _Inu: _Você não está do lado dela não né/ _Lilly: _Err... -ai meu Deus! -/ _Kag: _Se você ficar do lado dele eu saio da sua fic/ _Inu: _Melhor! Só assim eu vou ter um momento de paz/ _Lilly: _Calma gente! - Inu e Kagome respiram fundo – Agora façam as pazes! – um olha pro outro – andem logo! – apertam as mãos – bem melhor agora! -- Vamos continuar a história que é melhor... ').

"Inuyashaaaaa!" – era Kagome.Ela corria em sua direção com um enorme sorriso, que deixou Inuyasha meio sem-graça e levemente ruborizado.

Ela finalmente parou e respirou fundo antes que cumprimenta-lo.

"Bom dia Inuyasha!" – com a mão no peito enquanto ainda tentava regularizar sua respiração.

"Você podia NÃO ficar gritando meu nome desse jeito na porta da escola?" – ele não queria que todos o olhassem como estavam fazendo naquele momento – "Vamos logo!" – puxando-a pelo braço.

"Nossa! Como você é mal-educado!" – deixando-se ser levada até a classe, e fazendo uma expressão indignada – "Eu te cumprimento, por sinal, beeem educada, e você me despreza desse jeito?" – como já estavam dentro da sala de aula, a garota se soltou, e cruzou os braços – "Nunca mais eu falo com você! Seu baka!".

"Hã? Você está com algum problema Kagome?" – colocando uma mão em sua testa como se estivesse averiguando se ela estava com febre ou qualquer coisa do gênero – "Deve estar doente...".

"Ai Inuyasha! Por que você é tão insensível?" – com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ka-Kagome! Por que está assim? O que eu fiz afinal?" – quase gritando. Estava ficando desesperado com as mudanças de humor da garota, e detestava ver mulheres chorando (isso em tds as fics...).

"Não grite comigo!" – gritando, e deixando o rapaz mais confuso ainda.

"Mas... mas..." – não pode concluir seu pensamentos, pois a garota saiu da sala como um furacão – "Eu não estava gritando...".

Assim que a menina saiu da sala, chegaram Miroku e Sango, que não cruzaram com ela no corredor, e quando entraram na sala estranharam o fato dela ainda não ter chegado.

"Inuyasha, cadê a Kagome?" – perguntou a garota.

"Sei lá! Ela saiu correndo...".

"Inuyasha, você já andou irritando a Kagome não é?" – Miroku se intrometeu na conversa.

"Eu não! Primeiro ela estava alegre, depois ficou muito brava, depois ficou triste, e depois brava de novo... Eu não entendi nada!".

"Ai ai, é melhor você ir se acostumando..."

"Por que?" – estava se desesperando. _'Será que é alguma doença?'._

"Pelo visto você nunca foi amigo de uma garota né?" – concluiu a morena – "Ela esta com TPM...".

"Hã!".

"E isso acontece todo mês... acontece até com a Sango...".

"Meu Deus! Isso é contagioso!" – quase gritando.

"Claro que não... você é um baka mesmo!" – Sango respondeu enquanto ia a porta – "Eu vou procurar a Kagome". – a jovem saiu a procura de sua amiga, deixando os dois rapazes sozinhos.

"Miroku, será que agora você pode me explicar o que é essa tal de 'TPM'?" – perguntou deixando o moreno constrangido.

"Err... Inuyasha... é melhor você perguntar para as garotas...".

"Por que ninguém quer me contar o que é 'TPM'!" – gritando, fazendo com que as poucas alunas que estavam na sala o olhassem com olhares de espanto – "O que é que vocês estão olhando!".

"É melhor você se acalmar..." – vendo que agora todos olhavam para eles.

"Tá! Mas será que você pode me responder a uma última pergunta?".

"Claro... eu sei que você não vai me deixar em paz se eu disser não mesmo...".

"Você já teve 'TPM'?".

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Depois de rodar um pouco, Sango encontrou Kagome no banheiro feminino (meio óbvio neh? No masculino eh q ela num podia estar...).

"Kagome! Você está bem?" – preocupada.

"Claro Sango...".

"Está _naqueles dias_ não é?".

"Infelizmente ¬¬"

"Olha, eu acho melhor você se desculpar com o Inuyasha...".

"Por que?".

"Como 'por que'? Você o assustou sabia?".

"É mesmo né? Tadinho... Vamos lá...".

Então foram para a sala, e Kagome novamente sentou do lado de Inuyasha, tentando se desculpar.

"Inuyasha... olha... eu queria pedir des...".

"O que é 'TPM'?" – interrompendo a garota.

"Hã!"

"Será que dá pra alguém me contar o que é essa porcaria de 'TPM'?" – gritando – "É alguma doença? O miroku me disse que nunca teve, então eu acho que não é... ou se for, não é contagiosa..." – parando para respirar. Kagome ia começar a falar alguma coisa mais o rapaz continuou – "Kagome, me conta logo! Eu estou ficando curioso! 'TPM' significa...".

"CALA A BOCA INUYASHA!" – com faíscas nos olhos.

"T-tá legal... calma Kagome... amigo... amigo..." – acariciando a mao da menina, que ficou levemente corada, mas ao ouvir ele trata-la como um cãozinho, ficou vermelha de raiva.

"Grr... é melhor você ficar quieto..."

"Eu fico!" – viu ela respirar fundo e se acalmar, e depois arriscou perguntar de novo – "Posso te fazer só mais uma pergunta?"

"Pode!" – sorrindo. Mas antes que ele abrisse a boca completou – "Mas se for sobre 'TOM' de novo eu vou torcer seu pescoço e te esfolar vivo!".

"Hm... Kagome... como você espera me esfolar vivo se vai me enforcar antes? Tecnicamente, quando você me enforcar eu vou morrer... não é?"

"Inuyasha?" – com um sorriso malévolo.

"Siiim..." – tentando sorrir.

"Fica quietinho, fica?" – com olhar assassino.

"Já que você pede com tanto carinho..."

O rapaz olhou para a janela por um instante antes de se virar novamente para Kagome.

"Mas me diz o que é 'TPM' vai!".

"AAAAHHH"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No intervalo, Sango e Kagome explicaram que a TPM era tensão pré-menstrual, e que só acontecia com as meninas num certo período do mês. E que não era uma doença.

Ele parecia muito interessado, e deixava as garotas sem-graça com isso. No final da explicação, Kagome perguntou:

"Entendeu agora?".

"Humrum... mas...".

"Pelo amor de Deus Inuyasha... o que mais você quer saber?" – impaciente.

"Calma... eu só não entendi uma coisa...".

"O que?"

"O que é menstruação?".

"AH!" – as duas ficaram vermelhas como pimentões.

"Ah... que custa me explicar? Se vocês querem que eu entenda, é melhor que eu entenda tudo de uma vez não é?".

"Eu me recuso a explicar isso pra ele Kagome..." – Sango saiu correndo de onde estavam, deixando a garota sem saber o que fazer.

"Que ótima amiga você é Sango... me larga nas melhores horas..." – murmurou.

"Anda Kagome... me fala de uma vez...".

"Inuyasha..."

"Pode falar que eu estou ouvindo...".

"Vai ler um livro de biologia!" – levantando e rumando para a sala.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

O sinal tocou mais uma vez, e todos começaram a arrumar seus materiais para saírem da sala.

Inuyasha arrumou suas coisas e parou do lado de Kagome esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"O que você está esperando para ir embora?" – (nossa, que menina delicada e amorosa... XD) terminando de colocar seus livros na mochila.

"Já acabou?".

"Já"

"Ótimo... vem comigo" – puxando-a até a biblioteca.

"Pronto, já estou aqui! O que quer me dizer?".

"Eu li o livro que você mandou...".

"Livro? Que livro?".

"O de biologia né sua baka!".

"Você... ai eu não acredito!".

"Mas eu li...".

"Tá... e o que estou fazendo aqui?".

"Você vai me dizer se o que eu li está certo...".

"Tá bom... me mostra o livro...".

"Livro? Eu gravei tudo... senta aí que eu vou começar...".

"O que?".

_**Continua...**_

_**INUKAG**_

_**Hi minna-san!**_

_**Como estão? Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...Eu adorei escrever...**_

_**Em primeiro lugar, sorry! Eu colokei duas palavras no outro cap e esqueci de colokr a tradução...**_

Buta – porco 

_Hen – estranho (a)_

_**Agora, deixa eu falar dos reviews...Ainda não tenho certeza, mas ao que td indica, o site não tah mais deixando responder reviews nas fics, mas eua cho isso mt importante, entaum, queria pedir para que quando deixarem review deixem tb o e-mail que eu prometo responder...**_

_**Vou arriscar...Espero que não bloqueiem me conta por isso...**_

_**Obrigada à: **Annah Lennox (mamyy! O q achou desse cap? Espero q tenha gostado dele tanto qnt eu gostei de escrever...), Cybertamis (a rin vai ser bem saidinha, mas num sei c vai aprontar muito...), Lyla Higurashi(jah, jah ele aparece...espere e verá...), Elektra015(jah esclareci aí em cima...), Marcella(seu review não foi mt...construtivo, e me deixou com pouca vontade de escrever, por isso, eu peço q da próxima vez, tente parecer menos 'chata', com o perdão da palavra, e sem querer ofender...), Beatriz(olha, ainda não tenho previsões d qnts capts minha fic vai ter, mas acho deve ter uns 15, ou 20 no máximo), Eu, eu mesmo e Tai(nossa q nick! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap...), DOMENIQUE(q bom q tah gostando da fic...não prometo nd, ateh pq tnho outras fics pra continuar, mas vou tentar escrever e postar bem rapidinho o cap 6...), Palas Lis(como jah t disse, soh no próximo cap q o Sesshy e a Rin vaum c encontra...espero q tenha gostado desse cap...), Gaby (tb gosto do casal Sesshy/Rin...Espero q goste deles na minha fic...)._


	6. O tão esperado feriado

_**Inimigos reais, namorados virtuais**_

_**Yo Minna-san! Como estão? Demorei mt com esse capítulo neh? Eu sei! Mas não sabia como fazer o encontro da Rin com o Sesshy...Mas eu acho que ficou bom!E o capítulo tá beeem grandinho! E espero que v6 gostem das cenas **Rin/Sesshy_

_**Essa é a minha última atualização do ano gente... De TODAS as fics... Agora, soh ano que vem, pq eu tb mereço férias concordam! **_

**_AH! Antes de proporcionar a v6 uma leitura agradável e divertida (XD) eu gostaria de avisar que no _sábado (**24/12/2005**) ou no domingo (**25/12/2005**) eu postarei um capítulo especial da fic "Como num Passe de Mágica". Sim! É único! Por isso não eh o "capítulo 2" e sim o "capítulo especial".**

_**Bom, agora q eu jah falei bastante! Quero desejar uma boa leitura, e dizer que aguardo suas reviews!**_

Bjxz, Lilly-chan 

**Falas em negrito/**_itálico_**: conversa pela internet**

'_ya, ya, ya' : _**pensamentos**

Falas entre aspas: "bla bla blá" 

**Resumo: **_Kagome e Inuyasha se conheciam e se odiavam, eram bem diferentes um do outro, ela era a mais inteligente e também a menos popular, ao contrário dele, que era o mais popular, mas nem tão inteligente como ela. Ao entrarem numa sala de bate-papo reservada se apaixonam, sem saber, é claro, quem são. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles souberem da verdade?_

**Capítulo 6 – O Tão Esperado Feriado **Aleluia XP

**.:.:.:.Quinta-feira.:.:.:.**

Finalmente o feriado havia chegado... Kagome acordou mais cedo naquela manhã de quinta-feira, e muito bem disposta. Preparou o desjejum, arrumou seu quarto, e os outros cômodos da casa também.

Quando todos da família Higurashi acordaram, levaram um susto ao ver a casa toda limpa e bem cuidada. Souta logo perguntou:

"Mana... você 'tá doente?" – colocando a mão na testa dela.

"Não Souta, eu só estou contente porque a Rin chega hoje..." – retirando carinhosamente a mão do irmão enquanto sorria pra ele.

"Nossa! Vamos pedir pra ela vir mais vezes então... quem sabe assim você fica mais feliz ainda e resolve fazer uma faxina por semana na casa..." – disse a mãe, com brilho nos olhos. Provavelmente imaginando a filha limpando a casa toda semana.

"Há-há!" – sarcástica.

"Vou fazer um feitiço bem forte pra ela vir mais vezes então..." – todos o olharam como se estivessem vendo um louco – "O que foi? Um dia vai dar certo! Vocês vão ver! Há-há-há..." – e saiu em direção ao 'poço come-ossos', que ficava numa área separada da casa.

"Mãe?" – Kagome chamou a atenção da mãe.

"O que querida?".

"Já pensou na hipótese de internar o vovô num manicômio?".

"Muitas vezes..." - colocando o indicador sobre o queixo de uma forma pensativa.

_

* * *

_

Os jovens Akamyia acordavam um pouco mais tarde que nos outros dias da semana. Afinal, era véspera de feriado e não tinham nada pra fazer.

Inuyasha foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, tomou um banho e logo já estava de volta ao seu quarto, e em frente ao seu querido computador. _'Nossa! Tem um tempão que eu não falo com a Miko-K!Estou morrendo de saudades!'_. Ligou-o e logo se conectou a internet. Ficou esperando por horas a garota entrar, mas ela não deu nem sinal de que apareceria. Mal sabia ele que ela estava aguardando ansiosamente sua prima.

De repente seu meio-irmão entrou no dormitório e desligou o computador sem nem ao menos avisar.

"O que você fez? Ficou maluco?" – gritando.

"Nossa mãe pediu para você ir no mercado pra ela...".

"E por isso precisava desligar o meu _pc _assim?".

"Ah!" – disse dando um típico 'pedala robinho' nele – "Cala a boca e vai logo!" – saindo do cômodo do mesmo jeito que entrou. Lenta e calmamente.

"Baka!" – grunhiu pouco antes de sair.

_

* * *

_

Uma jovem olhava atentamente a paisagem do lado de fora de um ônibus. Tinha 17 anos, embora sua aparência fosse de alguém mais jovem. Possuía cabelos longos e escuros assim como os de sua prima, porém eles eram mais lisos que os dela, e seus olhos brilhavam de pura felicidade, como os de uma criança que acaba de receber um presente muito bom. Ela era Rin Higurashi, e estava se aproximando da cidade onde morava parte de sua família.

Não havia avisado a ninguém a que horas chegaria, pois queria fazer-lhes uma surpresa. _'Só espero ainda lembrar como se vai pra lá!'_.

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha estava na porta do mercado com inúmeras sacolas contendo as compras que sua mãe havia pedido.

"Droga! Como eu vou levar isso tudo? Eu pensei que era pouca coisa!" – um rosnado quase pode ser ouvido – "Vou ligar para aquele baka vir me ajudar...pelo menos alguma coisa minha mãe tem que obriga-lo a fazer!" – resmungou pegando o seu celular do bolso e discando o número de sua casa.

Sua mãe atendeu e logo depois de explicar que precisava de ajuda para levar as coisas para casa, ouviu-a ordenar que seu meio-irmão fosse auxilia-lo.

_

* * *

_

A menina já havia descido do ônibus, e caminhava pela rua tentando lembrar qual o caminho que levava até o Templo onde sua prima Kagome morava.

"Não deve ser tão difícil achar um Templo!". E continuou sua caminhada.

Um lindo rapaz de cabelos escuros e longos, com olhos muito parecidos com os de Inuyasha, porém mais claros, caminhava em direção ao mercado.Depois de protestar e reclamar, foi obrigado a ir ajudar seu meio-irmão.

Estava tão concentrado em chutar pedrinhas no chão e murmurar xingamentos que não viu uma menina se aproximando (quem será? XD).

Rin viu o rapaz alto se aproximando, mas pensou que ele iria se desviar assim que a visse, o que não aconteceu. Ele veio andando rápido como um furacão e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para frente. Como conseqüência bateu com força contra ela, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão e espalhar suas malas pela calçada.

"Hey! Não olha por onde anda não?" – gritou. Mas ao invés de responder, Sesshoumaru apenas parou e lançou-lhe um olhar frio que a deixou com medo – "Deixa pra lá..." – levantando e limpando sua roupa. Quando levantou novamente sua cabeça para olhar o garoto, ele já havia sumido – "Que cara mais mal-educado! Mas ele era lindo!" – com um enorme sorriso, voltou a pegar suas malas e continuou seu caminho – "Tão chato quanto lindo devo dizer...".

_

* * *

_

A morena já estava nervosa por sua prima não ter avisado a que horas chegaria, e por isso havia decidido ficar na entrada do Templo esperando.

Depois de pouco mais que meia hora, ela viu uma jovem no final da escadaria e logo a identificou.

"RIIIIN!" – gritou enquanto descia as escadas correndo.

"KAGOMEEE!" – respondeu quando viu sua prima vindo recebe-la. Largou as malas no chão e logo as duas compartilhavam um apertado e carinhoso abraço.

"Ai prima, como eu senti saudades!" – Kagome disse assim que se separaram.

"Eu também!".

"Caramba! Quase morri de ansiedade! Por que não nos avisou a hora que chegaria?" – perguntou depois que pegou uma das malas da prima e enquanto subiam a escadaria.

"Eu queria fazer uma surpresa ué!".

"E fez mesmo! Mas me conta... como foi de viagem?" – mas antes que a garota pudesse lhe contar qualquer coisa, um garoto apareceu pulando para abraça-la.

"Primaaa!".

"Souta-kun!".

"Vamos entrar logo! A mamãe e o vovô estão esperando!" – pegando sua mão e puxando-a para dentro, deixando Kagome sozinha.

"É... mais tarde a gente conversa...".

Assim, a noite cai, e uma única luz, no quarto da adolescente da família, pode ser vista na casa dos Higurashi.

A mãe da Kagome havia providenciado um colchão, que se encontrava ao lado da cama da jovem. Quando todos foram dormir, elas se puseram em seus respectivos leitos, e iniciaram sua tão aguardada conversa.

"Ai! Até que enfim vamos poder conversar um pouco!".

"Concordo... apesar de adorar receber o carinho do Souta..." – disse Rin com um sorriso.

"É, mas de vez em quando ele enche, vamos concordar!".

"Haha... é verdade..." – esse último comentário foi seguido de um minuto de silêncio, que logo foi cortado pela voz de Kagome.

"Rin?".

"Sim..." – contendo um bocejo.

"Quer ir ao shopping amanhã? Acho que vai estrear um filme novo no cinema..." – sua voz já era mais baixa, e ela também teve que segurar um bocejo para poder terminar a frase – "Nossa! Acho que isso é contagioso...".

"Claro, você sabe que filme é?".

"Não... amanhã eu ligo pro Inuyasha pra ver se ele quer ir e nós combinamos direito..."

"Então 'tá bom... boa noite prima..." – disse enquanto virava no colchão se ajeitando melhor. Era uma noite fria.

"Boa noite...".

Ambas adormeceram enroladas em suas cobertas. O inverno tinha chegado há pouco tempo, e essa era umas das primeiras noites de frio.

_

* * *

_

**.:.:.:.Sexta-feira.:.:.:.**

O canto dos passarinhos era ouvido...Peraí...Passarinhos?

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI! (finjam q eh o despertador... XD). O despertador tocava incessantemente e acordou as duas dorminhocas que, no primeiro instante, pensaram ser o doce e irritante som dos pássaros.

"Kagome..." – a recém-chegada sussurrou.

"O queee?".

"Desliga essa porcaria!".

"Ah... tá..." – levantou de sua cama quente e aconchegante e desligou o aparelho. Olhou a hora e não conteve um grito.

"O que? Onde tem fogo?" – com o grito, Rin despertou rapidamente e já estava de pé, ao lado de Kagome.

"Eu não acredito..." – choramingou.

"O que foi K-chan? Você 'tá passando mal?" – estava assustada.

"Eu esqueci de desligar essa porcaria... E agora são..." – consultou novamente o relógio para ter certeza do que tinha visto antes – "Seis horas da manhã...".

"Era só isso?" – disse rindo – "E precisava desse desespero? Se você continuar gritando assim por qualquer motivo vai ficar rouca!".

"Eu exagerei mesmo não é? Desculpe..." – vermelha.

"Tudo bem... já que estamos acordadas vamos arrumar logo o quarto e preparar o café da manhã...".

"De novo? Mas eu já fiz isso ontem!".

"Ora deixa de ser preguiçosa menina!" – disse com se fosse sua mãe – "Eu faço isso todos os dias e não reclamo tanto!".

"T-tá bom! Você 'tá me assustando Rin!".

"Err... desculpa..." – com um sorriso sem-graça e tão vermelha quanto sua prima anteriormente.

As meninas então desceram e com seus afazeres, a hora passou muito rápida, e logo os outros membros da família já estavam sentados à mesa enquanto degustavam da comida. Mais algumas horas se passaram e quando Kagome olhou novamente para o relógio de parede viu que eram onze horas e decidiu ligar logo para Inuyasha.

"_Moshi moshi, casa dos Akamyia"_ – uma voz de mulher não reconhecida pela garota atendeu. Também, como poderia reconhecer se nunca tinha ligado para ele antes.

"Bom dia, poderia falar com Inuyasha?"

"_Um momento..."_ – ela ainda conseguiu ouvir a mesma voz que atendera ao telefone chamá-lo. Alguns instantes depois ele atendeu.

"_Quem é?"_ – _'nossa, grosso até no telefone'_ Pensou a jovem.

"É a Kagome seu ignorante..."

"_Ligou só pra me irritar ou tem algum motivo especial?"_.

"Nossa! Você 'tá mais nervoso que o normal! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"_Meu irmão..."_ – se limitou a dizer.

"Ah...agora entendi!"

"_Mas fala logo o que você quer..."_.

"Eu quero saber se você quer ir ao cinema comigo e com minha prima..."

"_Ora, ora! Kagome Higurashi me convidando pra sair?"_ – seu humor voltou ao normal _num passe de mágica_ e ele decidiu perturbar sua recente amiga.

"Ah! Cala a boca Inuyasha! Se não quiser ir, não vá!" – mesmo ele não vendo, ela estava vermelha. De vergonha e de raiva.

"_Calma! Não precisa ficar envergonhada! Eu sei que voe deve ter reunido muita coragem pra falar comigo e por isso eu vou aceitar..."_ – disse enquanto se segurava para não rir.

"Quer saber? Agora quem não quer que você vá, sou eu!".

"_Iiii! Agora quem 'tá estressadinha é você é?"_.

"AI Inuyasha Akamiya! Se você não calar logo essa boca suja eu vou desligar o telefone na sua cara!".

"_Feh! Você é que sabe... foi você que ligou mesmo..."_.

"Grr... tem razão! Não sei nem por que me dei o trabalho!" – já ia desligar, quando o ouviu dizer.

"_Espera! Que horas vocês vão?"_.

Ela sorriu discretamente e logo tratou de acertar tudo para se encontrarem. Hora, local e principalmente, que filme iam assistir.

Saiu da sala, onde se encontrava o telefone, e subiu as escadas para avisar os detalhes a Rin, e também escolher sua roupa.

Do outro lado da linha, Inuyasha havia desligado o telefone junto de Kagome, e logo sua mãe veio falar com ele.

"Vai sair?".

"Sim..." – não dando muita importância e nem percebendo a intenção da mãe.

"Aonde vai? Por acaso é um encontro?".

"C-claro que não mãe! De onde tirou essa idéia?" – levemente ruborizado em pensar num encontro com Kagome _'Feh! Por que as mães são tão inconvenientes?'_.

"Ótimo! Leve seu irmão então..." – saindo do local, e indo até a cozinha.

"O QUE!".

"Não grite comigo Inuyasha Akamyia!" – _'Nossa...Já é a segunda vez que me chamam pelo nome completo hoje...¬¬'_.

"Desculpe...mas eu não quero sair com o Sesshoumaru, e tenho certeza que ele também não quer!" – sério.

"Mas vocês vão sair juntos, e nem adianta reclamarem..." – calma e sorridente.

"Não vou sair com ele e ponto final!".

_

* * *

_

As duas já estavam prontas, no local combinado, esperando Inuyasha. Depois de quase meia hora aguardando, Rin avistou o homem com quem havia topado na rua no dia anterior acompanhado de um outro rapaz muito parecido com ele.

"Kagome... por acaso aquele ali não é o Inuyasha não né?" – apontando discretamente para os dois. Ela estava desejando que não fosse, porque não queria encontrar nunca mais aquele arrogante que a havia quase derrubado.

"É ele mesmo! Mas... quem será aquele sujeito com ele?" – curiosa.

"Nem queira saber..." – sussurrou para si mesma.

"O que você disse?".

"Nada... nada não...".

Logo a garota acenou para eles que vieram até onde ela e sua prima estavam. Ambos com expressões sérias e contrariadas.

"Olá Inuyasha... por que essa cara?" – tentando uma conversa.

"Feh! Esse é o meu _meio-irmão_..." – explicou como se a resposta da pergunta fosse óbvia.

"Ah..." – se virou para Rin e sussurrou – "Eles não se dão muito bem...".

"Ah..." – limitou-se a dizer.

"Bom! Vamos logo, ou acabaremos perdendo o filme!".

O grupo entrou no shopping e depois de, aproximadamente, quinze minutos, já estavam dentro da sala. Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado de Rin, pois queria ficar o mais longe possível do meio-irmão, e como só tinham exatos quatro lugares, um sentou em uma ponta, e o outro na outra. Kagome ao lado de Rin, e conseqüentemente, Inuyasha ao lado de Kagome. (deu pra entender neh? XD).

Durante o filme, ambos ficaram quietos, mas, o silêncio logo foi quebrado por uma discussão de Inuyasha e Kagome. Rin, vendo que não poderia conversar com sua prima, decidiu puxar assunto com o homem ao seu lado. "_Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim não é?"_.

"Hm... você se lembra de mim?".

"..." – ele apenas olhou-a de cima a baixo – "Deveria?".

"Err... acho que não..." – virando para frente mais vermelha que um pimentão. _"Ele precisava ser tão grosso?"_.

E assim foi até o final do passeio. Kagome e Inuyasha brigando, Sesshoumaru em silêncio, e Rin completamente desconfortável.

Depois de lancharem, cada um foi pra sua casa e logo as primas se puseram a conversar no quarto.

"Aquele irmão do Inuyasha... como era mesmo o nome dele?".

"Acho que é... é... Sesshoumaru! Isso! Sesshoumaru!".

"Ele não é muito de falar não é?".

"Eu achei ele muito arrogante, pretensioso, metido a besta, grosso, estúpid..." – Kagome a interrompeu.

"Calma! Tudo isso só porque ele não conversou com a gente?".

"Não...".

"Então...?".

"Bom, lembra que eu te contei que eu esbarrei com um cara muito metido no dia que eu cheguei?".

"Aham...".

"Era ele...".

"O QUE? E VOCÊ NEM ME CONTOU!".

"C-calma K-chan... eu só...".

"Tudo bem... o que interessa é que você gostou dele!".

"EU? 'Tá doida?" – exasperada.

"Claro que sim! Você 'tá toda nervosinha aí só porque ele te ignorou..." – rindo da expressão da prima, que ficava cada vez mais vermelha e nervosa.

"Isso é mentira! Eu só não gosto de ser ignorada pelos outros! Você sabe!".

"Hahaha! Você 'tá ficando mais vermeee-lha!".

"Ai Kagome! Pára!".

"Eu paro... mas com uma condição!".

"O que é agora?".

"Eu e você vamos sair com eles até domingo!".

"Como? Nunca!".

"Ah, vamos sim!".

"Por favor! Não!".

"Sim! Pronto e acabou!".

"Está bem! Mas... num dá pra chamar algum outro amigo seu também não?" – esperançosa.

"Hm... NÃO!".

"Grr... Você é muito má comigo!".

"Má? Eu te amo priminha!" – abraçando-a.

"Aaah! Eu também!" – retribuindo o carinho – "Mas não pense que me fez esquecer o que está aprontando comigo!"

E, como já havia anoitecido, ambas rumaram aos seus leitos e adormeceram profundamente.

_

* * *

_

**.:.:.:.Sábado.:.:.:.**

Novamente um despertador toca, numa manhã razoavelmente fria, mas, em uma outra casa.

"Mas que droga! Eu já não pedi pra senhora não ligar aquela porcaria?" – disse Inuyasha de mau humor enquanto entrava na cozinha para tomar seu desjejum.

"Por que?".

"Esse final de semana é feriado... eu não preciso acordar cedo!".

"Não senhor! Se eu deixar você vai acordar na hora do almoço... Além do mais, é bom criar o costume de acordar cedo...".

"Ah mãe!Hoje é sábado".

"Cala a boca!" – uma voz pronunciou.

"Bom dia filho!" – Izayoi recebeu o enteado com um enorme sorriso – "E não fale assim com o seu irmão!" – fechando o sorriso e num tom de bronca.

"Hm... desculpe mãe... e bom dia pra senhora também..." – sério e calmo como sempre.

"Baka... não me mande mais calar a boca ou não respondo por mim..." – sussurrou de modo que só seu meio-irmão ouvisse.

"Cala a boca...".

"Grr...".

Terminaram o café em silêncio e Sesshoumaru foi para o seu quarto (o de hóspedes). Inuyasha ficou na sala assistindo a um programa idiota qualquer quando de repente, o telefone toca.

"Moshi moshi..." – desanimado.

"_Inuyasha?"_ – uma voz feminina perguntou um pouco ansiosa do outro lado da linha.

"Kagome?".

"_Sim, sou eu!"._

"Deu pra perceber pela animação... ¬¬".

"_Hm... Escuta, você gostaria de sair comigo e com a minha prima hoj..."._

"De novo!".

"_Bom, é! Mas dessa vez, eu queria ver se fazemos a Rin e o seu irmão..."._

"**Meio**-irmão!".

"_Tanto faz! Como eu ia dizendo, fazermos a Rin e o Sesshoumaru..."_

"Por que faz tanta questão que eu chame o baka do Sesshoumaru?"

"_PÁRA DE ME INTERROMPER!"._

"F-foi mal!...".

"_COMO EU IA DIZENDO! Eu quero juntar a Rin e o seu meio-irmão!"._

"Como! Você quer é torturar sua prima né? Só pode ser!".

"_Claro que não...eu percebi que ela gostou muito dele...e quem sabe ele também tenha gostado dela? Eu queria que nós os deixássemos um tempinho juntos!"._

" 'Cê tá louca! Eu nunca vou ajudar o meu irmão!".

"_Ai seu cabeça dura! Pensa bem! Se o Sesshoumaru arrumar uma namorada, ele vai passar menos tempo perto de você e ainda menos te perturbando!"._

"É mesmo! Como eu ainda não pensei nisso?".

"_Quer mesmo que eu responda a isso?"._

"Não, obrigado...".

"_Mas e então? Vai me ajudar, ou não?"._

"Claro que vou!".

"_Ótimo! Nos encontre daqui à uma hora na praça..."._

"Mas, como é que eu vou fazer pra levar a mala do meu meio-irmão?".

"_Sei lá! Se vira!"._

"Mas..."

"_Ja ne!"._

Inuyasha teve a brilhante idéia de avisar sua mãe que iria sair, fazendo com que assim, ela o obrigasse a levar seu _meio_-irmão.

_

* * *

_

"Eu não acredito que você me abrigou a vir...".

"Claro! Se eu deixasse você decidir se viria ou não, você diria que não!".

"Mas Kagome, eu não quero me encontrar com aquele metido!".

"Calma prima! Depois que vocês conversarem pela primeira vez, eu tenho certeza que vão se dar bem..." – _'Não sei de onde eu tirei essa certeza, mas eu tenho!'_.

"Hunft! Vou fingir que acredito...".

"Olha! Lá vem eles!".

Ambos se aproximaram calmamente, e sérios, como no dia anterior.

"Olá Inuyasha! Olá Sesshoumaru!" – Kagome cumprimentou-os.

"Oi Kagome, Rin...".

"..." – Sesshoumaru limitou-se a olha-las de cima a baixou. _'Essas garotas de novo?E ainda por cima, tem essa daí que eu esbarrei outro dia...Será que ela lembra de mim?'_.

"Hm...oi Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru...".

"... oi..." – respondeu, fazendo com que os outros dois ficassem de boca aberta.

"Vamos para onde então?" – perguntou Kagome se recompondo.

"Você ligou! Eu pensei que já tinha alguma idéia..." – resmungou Inuyasha.

"Eu não... esperava que tivesse alguma opinião..." – vermelha de vergonha.

"Você é mesmo muito baka! Como você convida alguém pra sair, se nem ao menos tem um lugar pra sair?" – começando a se exaltar.

"Hei! Não me chame de baka seu estúpido! Eu só dei a idéia de sairmos!" – gritando.

"Você não planeja nada, e depois eu que sou o estúpido!" – gritando também.

"E não grite comigo!" – ela disse vermelha de raiva.

"Não grite comigo você!" - E continuaram a discutir e a berrar no meio da praça onde estavam.

"Ai ai... parece que eles só sabem fazer isso..." – disse Rin para si mesma. O que não esperava era obter uma resposta vinda de seu _inimigo_.

"É verdade..." – Sesshoumaru respondeu sem pensar muito.

"Uau! Ele fala..." – sarcástica.

"E mordo também..." – retrucou de uma maneira bem hostil.

"É mesmo?" – se fazendo de espantada – "Pois eu adoraria que você me mordesse..." – segurando uma risada ao ver a cara que ele fez. Por um segundo ele pareceu desconcertado.

"Não se faça de engraçadinha..." – com a mesma expressão fria e imutável de sempre.

"E por que não?".

"Porque eu odeio pessoas assim... e você não gostaria de ter o meu ódio...".

"Ué? Você não odeia todo mundo?".

"..." – _'Essa menina é muito abusada! E o pior é que eu nem ao menos consigo assusta-la... Gostei dela! E quero-a pra mim!'_.

"Num vai falar mais nada não?" – sorrindo como se tivesse vencido uma batalha de vida ou morte.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pela cintura deixando-a corada, e começou a andar para longe de onde estavam Kagome e Inuyasha ainda discutindo.

Estes pararam imediatamente o que faziam para observar o outro _casal_ enquanto se afastavam.

"Eles...".

"Estão...".

"Aham...".

Não sabiam nem o que dizer ao ver a cena.

"Eu nunca tinha visto o Sesshoumaru com uma garota!".

"E eu não pensei que ele gostasse de garotas..." – respondeu Kagome como se fosse um comentário bem natural. Mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a cara espantada de Inuyasha – "Não! Quer dizer... eu quis dizer que... Ah! Deixa pra lá! Eu não vou ficar aqui me explicando pr'um idiota qualquer!"

"Um o que!" – gritou novamente.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Seu bakayarou (idiota, babaca)!".

"Ora sua..."

E recomeçaram a discussão, esquecendo dos outros dois.

Rin ainda estava completamente imóvel enquanto era levada para um lugar que nem ela mesma sabia onde. O que mais a deixava sem-graça, era a forte mão de Sesshoumaru presa na sua cintura.

Depois de andarem mais um pouco, ela resolveu protestar. Embora estivesse adorando ter recebido uma _pegada_ daquele homem lindo (até eu neh!).

"Escuta aqui!" – parando e fazendo com que automaticamente ele a soltasse – "Primeiro você é completamente mal-educado comigo, depois me ignora, em seguida você me dá uns foras... até aí tudo bem! Mas daí a você me pegar daquela maneira e me arrastar pra..." – olhou em volta e não reconheceu o bonito lago e as lindas árvores em volta – "Bom, seja lá onde esse lugar for, aí já é demais! Você 'tá me achando com cara de que hein? Oferecida?" – desabafou tudo de uma vez.

"..." – ele apenas a observava fazendo-a bufar enquanto seu rosto se contraia mais e ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

"Você não vai falar nada não é? Olha, você 'tá conseguindo me tirar do sério! E você não vai gostar nem um pou..." – um beijo. Sesshoumaru beijou-a fazendo com que ela ficasse completamente espantada, principalmente, calada.

Ele não fez aquilo na intenção de cala-la, mas sim no intuito de saciar o seu desejo. Ver aquela garota com rosto de criança e corpo de mulher fez com que ele sentisse uma vontade de possui-la (calma gente... é no bom sentido!Rsrs) e viu na tentativa de silencia-la a desculpa perfeita para realizar essa cobiça.

O beijo não foi suave como contam os contos de fadas, mas sim um ato voluptuoso. Rin não negou e apenas se deixou levar. Claro que não era mais "_bv_", mas ainda não tinha beijado ninguém como estava fazendo agora. Também, nunca havia encontrado alguém como... Ele.

"Até amanhã... Rin" – assim que cessaram o ósculo ele disse isso, e virou-se para ir embora..

"Mas... Como... Por que...?" – ela estava confusa pela atitude dele e também porque agora sim ela estava pronta para admitir à sua prima que estava apaixonada – "Ele disse meu nome!" – ela quase gritou quando ele já estava fora do campo de sua visão. _'E devo dizer que foi a experiência mais chocante da minha vida! O beijo, e a voz dele pronunciando o meu nome...'_.

Logo ela viu Inuyasha e Kagome se aproximando. O rapaz perguntou onde estava seu meio-irmão e também se ele a havia machucado. Depois foi embora.

Já as duas parentes, foram caminhando até o Templo enquanto Rin contava o ocorrido. Kagome é claro, ficou muito feliz pela prima, e só faltou dar pulinhos de alegria.

Assim terminou o sábado... O domingo reservava muita diversão, e provavelmente, ósculos ao ar livre.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

****

_**Oiii!**_

**_U.A.U! 11 pág no word! Meu recorde!_**

_**E aí? Gostaram? Eu amei escrever esse capítulo! As cenas Rin/Sesshy ficaram lindas! Modéstia à parte! Rs.**_

_**Aguardo reviews!**_

_**UM FELIZ NATAL A TODAS E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**_

_**Ah! Respostas dos reviews no meu blog fofo com template da Chi (Chobits, minha paixão).**_

_**Http// blogdalilly . zip . net (deu pra v?).**_

_**Kissus, Ja ne!**_


	7. 9dades

_**Inimigos reais, namorados virtuais**_

**Falas em **_itálico_**: conversa pela internet**

' ' **pensamentos**

Falas entre aspas: "bla bla blá" 

**Resumo: **_Kagome e Inuyasha se conheciam e se odiavam, eram bem diferentes um do outro, ela era a mais inteligente e também a menos popular, ao contrário dele, que era o mais popular, mas nem tão inteligente como ela. Ao entrarem numa sala de bate-papo reservada se apaixonam, sem saber, é claro, quem são. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles souberem da verdade?_

**Capítulo 7 – "9dades"**

Um mês passou sem que Inuyasha e Kagome brigassem. No começo, Miroku e Sango estranharam, mas logo se acostumaram. Enfim, era isso que eles queriam mesmo.

Apesar de ainda discutirem um pouco às vezes, e brigarem também, eles gostavam um do outro. Pareciam velhos amigos.

Kikyou sempre olhava para Kagome com ódio, afinal, agora Inuyasha sempre sentava perto dela e ficavam a aula inteira conversando. No fundo, ela sabia que ele se importava com Kagome, desde antes do fim do namoro, caso contrário, nunca ficaria pegando no pé dela como fazia.

Como em qualquer sala de aula sem professor, a maioria dos alunos estava fora de seus lugares, e conversavam animadamente sobre o que fizeram no final de semana, já que fora feriado.

O professor entrou na sala, imediatamente todos os alunos se sentaram em suas carteiras e fizeram silêncio.

"Bom dia a todos..." – arrumou suas folhas, pastas, e essas coisas de professor em cima da mesa. Depois a contornou, parando de frente para a turma – "Bom, eu gostaria de lhes dar uma notícia..." – todos olharam atentamente para o educador, que voltou a falar – "Temos alunos novos... dois, pra ser mais exato..." – Kagome já sabia quem era um deles, ou melhor, _uma_ deles, por isso abriu um enorme sorriso – "Pode entrar... senhorita Rin Higurashi..." – a garota entrou, e ficou ao lado do professor enquanto esse a apresentava para a classe. Acenou para sua prima, e também para alguns garotos que sorriam e ficavam mandando beijinhos para ela.

Miroku e Sango logo perguntaram a Kagome quem era a garota e o porque dela ter o mesmo sobrenome que o seu. Inuyasha, porém, nada perguntou. Afinal, já tinha conhecido a menina, e dava graças a Deus por ela ter aparecido.

"A Rin é minha prima...".

"Aquela que vinha passar o feriadão aqui, e deu uns 'pegas' no irmão do Inuyasha?" – perguntou a outra garota.

"Ela mesma! E o melhor é que ela decidiu ficar aqui até o fim do ano por causa dele!".

"E ele a mesma coisa... o pior é que ele não estuda mais, e fica em casa o dia todo mexendo no meu 'pc'!" – Inuyasha declarou.

"Nossa..." – Miroku comentou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Nossa, o que?" – perguntou a outra jovem.

"Como ela é gata!".

"E-Eu... não acredito que você disse isso Miroku..." – disse Sango surpresa;

"Por que?".

"Porque você nunca falou isso perto de mim... Aliás, você NUNCA disse isso".

"Você que nunca viu, porque eu falo isso da Kikyou toda hora...".

"Tô vendo..." – resmungou com nítido ciúme. _'Ele nunca disse que eu sou uma gata!'_.

Depois da apresentação de Rin para a turma. O professor disse para sentar-se aonde quisesse. Ela é claro, escolheu sentar atrás de Kagome e Inuyasha, que estavam sentados juntos.

Assim que ela se acomodou, o professor pediu para a turma fazer silêncio novamente, e chamou o novo aluno com a mão.

Um rapaz alto, de cabelos compridos e escuros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, pele bronzeada, expressão determinada e músculos desenvolvidos (fãs do Kouga, gostaram da minha descrição?) entrou pela porta arrancando suspiros de todas as garotas, deixando Inuyasha com raiva.

"Feh! Quem causa isso nas garotas sou EU!".

"Era! Porque pelo visto, ele vai fazer muito mais sucesso que você!" – Kagome completou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

"Baka..." – sussurrou.

O professor disse que o rapaz se chamava Kouga Yakamoto, e, assim como havia feito com Rin, disse-lhe para que sentasse onde quisesse. Ele deu uma breve olhada pela sala procurando um lugar, e viu um ao atrás de Kagome e Inuyasha. Bem ao lado da _garota nova_.

Foi caminhando até o local escolhido, mas parou por um momento observando Kagome intensamente (CCS total agora... rsrs). Ficou olhando-a fixamente por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas para garota, antes de sentar.

"Que cara mais folgado! Mal chega e já fica te secando desse jeito!" – sussurrou Inuyasha para Kagome.

"Por acaso, assim, você estaria com ciúmes de mim?" – disse com uma expressão travessa no rosto.

"Eu? Nunca!" – levemente vermelho.

"Aham... vou fingir que acredito..." – murmurou com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Ora, cale a boca!" – bufou.

"O que? Já falei para não me mandar calar a boca!" – virou-se pra ele com os olhos estreitados.

"Pois eu falo o que eu quiser pra você sua..." – retrucou Inuyasha.

"Cale a boca!" – dessa vez foi uma voz nova que disse.

"Quem..." – mas antes que pudesse formular uma frase, Inuyasha viu o dono da voz.

"Deixe a garota em paz! Você é muito grosso e mal-educado sabia?".

"Ya-Yakamoto?" – Kagome apenas o observava curiosa. _'Por que ele 'tá me defendendo? A gente nem se conhece...'_.

"Ora seu...! Não fale comigo como se nos conhecêssemos!" – reclamou um furioso Inuyasha.

"Não me interessa se nos conhecemos ou não, eu só quero deixar claro que não vou ficar quieto vendo você tratar essa garota desse jeito!" – respondeu no mesmo tom do furioso garoto.

"Feh! Pouco me importa! Sempre falei com a Kagome assim, e não vai ser agora que vou mudar isso!".

"Então seu nome é Kagome?" – ele pegou a mão dela e praticamente esqueceu de Inuyasha.

"É sim..." – respondeu um pouco vermelha. _'Nenhum garoto nunca pegou na minha mão!'_.

"É um lindo nome senhorita".

"Err... Pode me chamar só de Kagome...".

"Então me chame apenas de Kouga".– beijando sua mão, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha ainda, e as outras garotas da classe olharem com ódio nos olhos.

"O que você está fazendo?" – gritou um furioso Inuyasha, chamando a atenção do professor.

"Será que você pode ao menos fingir que presta atenção à minhas aulas?".

"Perdão professor..." – virando para frente assim como os outros.

_

* * *

_

"Foi impressão minha, ou o Inuyasha ficou com ciúmes de você Kagome?" – perguntou Miroku alfinetando o amigo.

"É, eu acho que sim..." – Sango atiçou mais ainda.

"Eu também acho!" – disse Kagome tentando segurar uma risada ao ver a cara que o rapaz fazia ao ouvir os comentários.

"Ora... Calem-se!" – resmungou rubro.

"Ah! Não precisa ficar com vergonha dos seus sentimentos Inuyasha!" – Kagome disse enquanto apertava as bochechas dele.

"Me deixem em paz!" – afastando-se – "Hm... Cadê a Rin?" – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

"Até parece que você não sabe... Ela foi _ligar para o Sesshy_... Ninguém merece esse grude deles!".

"É mesmo! Eu nunca imaginei que o Sesshoumaru fosse arrumar uma namorada... Muito menos aceitar um apelido tão ridículo!".

"Você parece gostar do seu... né? Inu-kun!" – Kagome provocou.

"Aahh! Você está me deixando louco!" – gritou.

"No bom ou no mau sentido?" – perguntou Kagome com uma fingida expressão de inocente.

"No péssimo!" – e saiu do local muito bravo, envergonhado, e murmurando palavrões.

"Nossa! Ele fica nervoso à toa...".

"Com certeza..." – concordou Miroku. Sango apenas observava os dois fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

_

* * *

_

Kouga observava o grupo, e viu quando Inuyasha saiu de onde todos estavam. Aproveitou a chance para ir falar com Kagome.

Assim que o rapaz entrou na sala de aula nova, e viu a garota, ficou encantado com a beleza dela, e principalmente, com os olhos sinceros e expressivos.

Caminhou por alguns minutos até chegar onde ela estava com os amigos que ele ainda não conhecia.

"Olá!" – cumprimentou educadamente – "Posso me sentar com vocês? Sou novo como vocês sabem, e não queria ficar sozinho..." – com um lindo sorriso.

"Claro que pode sentar conosco Kouga..." – disse Kagome retribuindo o sorriso, e deixando-o levemente corado.

"É... Meu nome é Miroku!" – levantou e apertaram as mãos.

"E o meu é Sango" – disse levantando e fazendo o mesmo que Miroku.

Sentaram-se e começaram uma conversa amigável. Sango, Miroku e Kagome fizeram várias perguntas ao rapaz, como, de onde ele era, onde ele estudou, e coisas do tipo. Logo Rin chegou e se interou ao assunto.

_

* * *

_

_(N/A: essa parte do capítulo (Kouga/Kagome) aconteceu comigo de verdade!)._

Duas semanas se passaram, sem que acontecesse muita coisa diferente. Inuyasha e Kouga viviam se estranhando, Kagome e Inuyasha continuavam brigando e se provocando, Kouga continuava super carinhoso (pra não dizer grudento) com Kagome.

Tudo ia bem, e razoavelmente normal, até o final da semana.

"Hm... Kagome, você poderia me esperar na saída? Eu quero falar uma coisa muito importante com você, e tem que ser a sós..." – Kouga perguntou a garota durante o intervalo.

"Ta, eu espero..." – _'Eu espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando...'_.

"Okay!" – e após a breve conversa o sinal toca indicando que as aulas iriam recomeçar.

Todos voltaram a sala, e a aula decorreu como o de costume. Exceto pelo fato de Miroku e Sango ficarem rindo da situação em que Kagome se encontrava. Ela tinha certeza que o rapaz novo iria se declarar, e não fazia a menor idéia de como dizer que não gostava dele sem magoa-lo, afinal, ela gostava dele, mas apenas como amigo.

Engraçado como as horas parecem correr quando se quer que elas demorem a passar. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Kagome, e logo estavam todos saindo da escola. Kouga saiu rapidamente da sala e ficou aguardando-a na entrada. Quando ela chegou, ele lhe deu um enorme sorriso, e puxou-a para um canto.

Sango, Miroku, e Inuyasha, que estava visivelmente irritado, observavam a cena de longe.

"Hm... Eu sei que o que vou falar pode parecer estranho, e até mesmo te assustar, mas eu tenho que te dizer..." – começou.

"..." – ela apenas o observava. Ele a olhava fixamente nos olhos e estava deixando-a nervosa e sem-graça.

"Bom, eu sei que a gente só se conhece há duas semanas e tal, mas..." – deu uma pausa.

"..." – ela a penas concordava com a cabeça.

"Eu gostei muito do seu jeito, e por isso eu fiquei apaixonado por você".

"Hm...".

"E então... Você não vai falar nada?".

"Hm... Eu... bom, eu gosto muito de você, mas..." – _'Vou ter que arrumar uma desculpa...'_ – "Eu já gosto de outra pessoa..." – _'Nossa...De onde eu tirei isso?'_.

"Eu já devia saber... Por acaso é o Inuyasha?".

"O-O que? Não! Claro que não!" – _' Ta certo que eu já pensei no Inuyasha assim, mas nunca gostei dele realmente!'_.

"Eu sabia... Ele já sabe?".

"Já!" – menti – "Inclusive já me deu dois foras... Mas sabe como é quando nos apaixonamos..." – _O que eu 'tô dizendo?'_.

"Então! Por que não me dá uma chance?" – esperançoso.

"Porque eu ainda gosto dele..." – _'Eu até sinto pena do Kouga, mas eu não quero ficar com ele!'_.

"Ok... Eu só queria que você soubesse..." – segurando a mão dela – "Espero que continuemos amigos..." – olhando-a com olhos apaixonados (de peixe-morto).

"Claro Kouga! Mas agora eu tenho que ir..." – soltou sua mão da dele, e se virou para ir embora. Viu Sango e Miroku rindo descontroladamente, e Inuyasha levemente emburrado.

Caminhou até onde os amigos estavam e tratou de brigar com eles.

"Parem de rir! Isso não foi brincadeira!".

"Mas foi engraçado! Tinha que ver a sua cara Kagome!" – zombou Miroku.

"Eu não acho!".

"Nem eu!" – concordou Inuyasha.

"Ai... eu já não falei que não precisa ter ciúmes Inuyasha?".

"Hunft!" – calou-se de novo. E permaneceu assim.

"Mas conta pra gente K-chan... O que ele te falou!" – perguntou Sango.

"Quem falou o que pra quem?" – perguntou uma afobada Rin que acabava de correr da escola até onde eles estavam.

"A Rin, você perdeu!" – e começou a contar pra ela a situação. Um certo rapaz, que também fazia parte do grupo ficou alheio a conversa após ouvir o apelido ao qual Kagome fora chamada.

'_K-chan... Miko-K... Não! Impossível!'_.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Yo minna-san!_**

_**Perdoem minha demora, mas é que eu estou de féria, e estou ficando muito relaxada e preguiçosa com isso (não que eu já não fosse! XD).**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e também quero receber muitos reviews! (c naum for pedir mt...).**_

_**Obs.: **Eu sempre respondo os reviews assim que me mandam, mas fica difícil qnd não tem um e-mail ou coisa do tipo... Por isso, por favor, mandem review com e-mail, ou então, quem tem um link aki no FF, mande-o. Ok?_

_**Bjxz, Motosuwa Li Lillyth.**_


End file.
